El secreto perdido
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: "Nunca muestres tu secreto o malas manos te buscaran." ." aunque me duela y me preocupe más, es la opción más segura" Ash no empezó su viaje para ser un Maestro Pokemon, ¿Podrá cumplir su promesa y de paso ser el gran entrenador que estaba destinado a ser? ¡santa máquina de dios! ¡no puedo salir con un sumary! ¡SOLO ENTREN SE QUE LO AMARAN! T por menciones de sangre y otras cosas
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: El secreto perdido.

Sumary: "Nunca muestres tu secreto o malas manos te buscaran." ." aunque me duela y me preocupe más, es la opción más segura" Ash no empezó su viaje para ser un Maestro Pokemon, ¿Podrá cumplir su promesa y de paso ser el gran entrenador que estaba destinado a ser? ¡santa máquina de dios! ¡no puedo salir con un sumary! ¡SOLO ENTREN SE QUE LO AMARAN!

yop: MUAAAAAAAA

ks: *sape*

yop: ¡auch! ¿debias darme uno?

ks: sí, para empezar… ¡¿donde estan las actualizaciones de los otros fics?! ¡¿porque estas escribiendo en vez de buscar empleo?! ¡¿como se te ocurre escribir con una herida de bala en la rodilla?! ¡Y HACE POCO TE TRASPUSIERON SANGRE!

yop: ñe no es mucho.

ks: ¡¿N no es mucho?!

yop: Spiderman Home coming estubo super genial, gane un reloj super chido en una competencia de karaoke, he andao en manifestaciones para salvar el árbol más antiguo de la ciudad, ando vendiendo quequitos en la calle y entregando curriculom, aparte ¡LA PELI DE POKE SE ESTRENO EN MI PAIS! creo eso es más interesante y chido que todo lo malo que me ha pasado en estos últimos meses.

ks:... bueno entraste en shok emocional tras los terremotos de septiembre y estuviste bajo mucha presión por los huracanes y luego los problemas médicos.

yop: ¡Y LUEGO ME PASÉ CUATRO DÍAS HYPIADA POR LA MARAVILLOSA FOTO Y VIDEO QUE LOGRE SACAR A ESE HALCÓN EN EL RÍO VECINO! JALJFLAJLÑFJAFJALJFLASJFLKSJFLAKÑSJFSAFJAFAASLASLÑFA *vomita arcoiris y se rompe*

ks:... la rompí…. *viendo a ustedes* emm… dejando a esta loca de lado… Esto es un nuevo proyecto que queremos mostrarles, tardaremos más en subir capitulos porque a diferencia de los demás proyectos queremos que este este lo más estructurado y pegado al boceto posible.

yop: *recuperandome y viéndoles* ejem… en pocas palabras que no haya huecos argumentales o fallos de línea, así como será el primer drama con un Ash más maduro que hacemos, un pikachu y equipo sobreprotector, así como un papel más pesado a Brock y Misty.

ks: trataremos de tener cada episodio lo más pulido posible, pero tengan en cuenta que la drama total no es nuestro fuerte.

yop: somos más de hurt/comfort familia, aventura y comedia.

ks: Volvemos a agradecer enormemente a Chiyo Asakura quien nos apoya en el beta reader y poner mejor las ideas.

yop: y a todos ustedes por seguirme tan fielmente.

ks: Por ahora no dejaremos nada de advertencias con la finalidad de que ustedes disfruten y descubran por sí mismos la situación.

yop: dejaremos algunas cosas en hueco para que ustedes saquen sus teorías y nos comenten sus ideas, queremos que esto sea lo más interactivo posible.

ks: y para los que quieren saber como va el estado de actualización de las otras historias nos pueden seguir en nuestra nueva fan page de facebook. Solo busquenos como Lolidrasil tenemos como imagen de perfil un dibujo de una chica con una cara así ( : 3 )

yop: Vuelvo a decir, estamos tratando de hacer esto lo más interactivo posible así que pueden ir a checarnos ahí y podemos ser amigos. nwn

ks: ahora si vamos al fiction.

yop: ¡NOTA MÁS LARGA DE LA HISTORIA! ¿me merezco un helado?

* * *

El mundo era un lugar grande, vasto y sobre todo maravilloso.

Habían muchos secretos que no se conocían y otros más estaban olvidados, solo recordados o especulados gracias a antiguas escrituras encontradas en algún lugar en ruinas o bien debido a cuentos que se pasaban de generación en generación.

Estas leyendas hablan de humanos con habilidades especiales, algunos tienen la capacidad de hablar el idioma de los pokemons, otros el de poder manipular la energía viviente, unos más tenían una habilidad mental increíble, pero los más raros eran esos que nacen con alas.

Si, leyeron bien. Alas.

La leyenda dice que los que tienen alas eran humanos extremadamente bondadosos y que las plumas de estas eran mágicas. Grandes y antiguos libros de alquimia indican que la pluma de uno de esos seres era suficiente para crear oro, con dos y algo de hierro podía crear algo increíblemente fuerte. Los curanderos decían que dependiendo del color de la pluma era la enfermedad que sanaba, pero había un costo… Si las alas eran cazadas, la persona moría.

Muchos humanos alados perecieron ante la codicia, y el último ser alado del que se tuvo registro pereció de una manera tan brutal que todo pokemon juró proteger con sus vidas al próximo humano alado que naciera.

Aunque…. Han pasado más de dos siglos y nadie ha visto a un humano alado desde entonces. Tal vez solo tal vez las alas jamás volviesen a este mundo.

Oh eso era lo que se creía.

En una pequeña casita de dos pisos con colores claros, se encontraba un chico de revoltosos cabellos azabaches, ojos castaños, piel medio bronceada y unas muy interesantes marcas en las mejillas que seguían un patrón zigzagueante.

El chico se hallaba frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo en su habitación, mirando con cuidado que todo estuviese en orden antes de tomar la mochila especial que su tutor le había ayudado a crear y ponersela en sus hombros.

Una vez estuvo de acuerdo con lo que veía se puso una gorra con el logotipo oficial de la liga pokémon, algo que había ganado cuando era pequeño y que atesoraba mucho porque fue uno de los últimos regalos que su madre le ayudó a conseguir.

El chico verificar que todo estuviese en orden en su pequeña y desolada pero amigable casa.

Los platos estaban limpios, el gas desinstalado y apagado, la luz eléctrica estaba igual, las ventanas cerradas lo suficiente para que no entrara agua en caso de lluvia pero no para que el olor a encerrado se acentuara, durante su ausencia.

Las cosas valiosas estaban ocultas en un lugar que nadie jamás se les ocurriría buscar e igualmente parte de la documentación importante. Todo estaba en orden.

Suspirando salió del lugar y puso llave.

Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta no era un niño como cualquier otro.

Mientras que el resto de los niños soñaba con empezar su viaje pokemon para ir en busca de fama y fortuna, Ash solo lo hacía para ayudar en una investigación, y porque no tenía nada más que hacer. Aparte… se lo había prometido a su madre y el profesor Oak estaba más que seguro de que esa era la única forma en que el chico estuviese del todo a salvo.

Ash en si no quería dejar el pueblo, si es verdad que le encantaban los pokemons y les entendía de una forma que nadie en el pueblo podía, no quería dejar la seguridad de Paleta.

Aquí la fama del profesor Oak le daba algo de seguridad al poblado, ningún tonto miembro de organizaciones malignas se atrevía a poner pie a 40 km de redonda. El viejo profesor Pokemon era un veterano y tenía a su disposición a muy fuertes pokemons que si bien ya estaban retirados tenían un nivel de leyendas.

Pero… el hombre sabía que el pueblo no era un lugar muy seguro y sano mentalmente para el chico y por lo tanto decidió que lo mejor seria convencerle (bueno obligarle) a que emprendiera su viaje.

Aunque Ash se había asegurado de levantarse tarde y prolongar lo más posible su llegada al laboratorio no pudo evitar toparse con el creído y egocéntrico de Gary Oak.

Ash se llevaba de maravilla con el hombre, pero con su nieto la cosa era otra historia. Habían empezado bien, como amigos y todo pero tras un pequeño problema (que la verdad ya ni se acordaba que había pasado) terminaron en malos terminos, y ahora eran "rivales" aunque… Gary en ocasiones confunde el término con bullista.

—¡¿pero miren quien decidió aparecer?! ¿viniste a darme suerte Ashy—boy?— Gary se rió un poco ante sus propias ocurrencias.

A las cuales Ash contestó con un rodar de ojos.

—Gary tu y yo sabemos que no necesitas suerte… lo que ocupas es que te bajen de tu nube— respondió el chico antes de seguir su camino y subir los escalones que daban a la puerta del laboratorio.

—Pff, ¡ya veras como logro ser el mejor entrenador de la región! ¡te huelo luego perdedor!— y con eso se fue en su carro rojo convertible y su escuadrón de porristas….

¿De donde rayos les saco? Suponiendo que era algo que realmente no tenía importancia toco el timbre, resignado a aceptar la situación, total si todo iba bien el podría encontrar algunas respuestas sobre su pequeño secreto y posiblemente saber algo sobre ese curioso pokemon cuadrupedo que vio el otro día correr por el lago oculto del bosque…. sí ahora que lo pensaba, la idea de ir a un viaje pokemon no era tan mala.

—Ash, mi niño. Veo que al fin llegaste, ¿hubo algún problema?— la mirada que le dedicó el anciano era una que el joven conocía a la perfección.

—na todo en orden profesor, ¿podemos hacer esto rápido? No quiero tomar más de su tiempo—

Oak sabía que el chico solo quería ir al bosque lo más rápido posible para liberar sus extremidades y ejercitarlas un poco, por lo que decidió dar un paso atrás y dejar que su pequeño amigo, ayudante y protegido pasara. Antes de que cambiase su mente del todo y jamás saliera de Paleta.

—Como sabes, los iniciales de este año han sido entregados, sin embargo tu compañero está aquí— dijo el hombre mientras caminaban y presionaba un botón para que una plataforma extra en el carrito de los iniciales apareciera.

Ash asintió. Sabía de sobra que Gary y otros dos chicos empezaron su viaje el mismo día que él, por lo que no era de esperarse que un inicial extraoficial fuese entregado. Kanto era la única región que permitía eso y Ash estaba curioso por saber a quién le darían.

Bien podría ser un Eevee o un Rattata.

La pokebola en esta plataforma era simple, lo único que la distingue del resto era el pequeño símbolo de rayo en la parte frontera, okay eso rebajaba las posibilidades de un Rattata y del Evee (a menos que fuese un Jolteon pero realmente dudaba que el profesor le diese un pokemon totalmente evolucionado) tipos eléctricos no habían muchos en Kanto, así que era posible fuese un Magnemite o un Voltorb quizá un Pichu, pero eso estaba muy por lo alto.

Con cuidado Ash se acerco y levanto el objeto, activando el mecanismo de liberación en el proceso.

Un rayo color azul se hizo presente y de este salio una criaturita de tipo eléctrico parecida a un roedor, piel amarilla y café con mejillas rojas y orejas puntiagudas.

—pikachu— dijo en un tono curioso y Ash se enamoró inmediatamente de la sus ojos no había mejor compañero que ese pequeño roedor eléctrico.

—¡Hola! Soy Ash Ketchum. ¿listo para ver el mundo?— se presentó mientras se ponía a su nivel de ojos.

El pokémon parecía no estar muy interesado en la oferta.

—tendrás comida, agua y te harás muy fuerte—

Eso pareció interesarle un poco.

—y si no quieres ir en tu pokebola no hay necesidad de que estés dentro de ella—

Okay eso definitivamente llamó la atención del roedor. Ningún humano haría eso ¿verdad?

—¿que dices? ¿me das el beneficio de la duda?—

Pikachu se lo pensó un poco antes de asentir, sí porque no. Total si algo no le gustaba podía dejar a ese tonto a mitad del bosque.

Ash sintió la curiosidad y aceptando de esa pequeña promesa y se voltio a vel al profesor.

—Entonces… ¿tomó mi pokedex y le llamo cuando llegue a vidrian?— Pikachu podía sentir como el humano interesante hablaba con algo de resignación y aceptación. ¿ya no le quería?

El anciano que le atrapó suspiro con tristeza antes de asentir y darle al joven su respectiva caja metalica parlante y otras pokebolas junto con una cosa extra que el chico miró con curiosidad.

—Esto Ash, es algo que tu madre y yo pensábamos darte cuando llegara este día… realmente me siento incomodo por el hecho de que ella no pueda dartelo como planeaba pero espero encuentres en ello algo de mucha utilidad— el anciano pareció pensar algo un poco más antes de seguir hablando, —Era algo que tu padre le dio a Delia pero que ella decidió a ti te vendría mejor. Si no lo quieres no hay problema, lo seguiré guardando hasta que te sientas listo o lo ocupes— Pikachu levantó una oreja a eso, ¿el chico no tenía familia?

Ash miro la envoltura con cuidado, el sobre tenía un elegante grabado en cursiva y una extraña flor entre azul y púrpura resaltaba como sello del sobre.

—Creo… lo llevaré conmigo por mientras. Usted ya ha hecho mucho por mi— el anciano sonrió con melancolía y orgullo.

—Ash. Para mi a sido un gran honor cuidar de ti y apoyarte en todo, mi niño. Aunque la sangre no nos une, tu eres tan nieto mío como lo es Gary y su hermana. Y aunque me preocupe más esto es lo mejor para ti— el hombre puso sus manos en los hombros del chico y en sus ojos se veían algunas lágrimas.

—Prometeme por favor que te cuidaras mucho. Que llamaras seguido y que regresaras siempre a casa con bien—

Los ojos del chico parecían tratar de tragar las lágrimas que querían salir.

—lo prometo profesor. Realmente lo prometo, y muchas gracias por apoyarme en todo, por ser mi familia— le dijo antes de darle un abrazo.

Pikachu miro curioso como el hombre rodeaba con cuidado la espalda del menor tratando de evitar algunas zonas de la espalda. ¿porque haría eso? y más importante, ¿porque si era tan obvio que no querían separarse, el hombre sabio había dicho que era lo mejor?

—Pikachu. Se que no estas confortable del todo con esta situación pero… ¿podrías cuidar de Ash por mi? Se que el cuidara muy bien de ti— el roedor parpadeo, no se esperaba que se dirigieran a él.

Algo desconcentrado asintió. Realmente estaba curioso.

y su curiosidad aumentó más en el camino pues el quería saber porque el chico se acomodaba con cuidado algo que tenía bajo la playera, y porque miraba precautoriamente a todos lados antes de hacerlo.

Había algo raro en ese humano, olía a plumas, pero eso era imposible ¿verdad? A menos que estuviese trabajando con aves antes de que fuera a recogerle, y dudaba mucho que eso fuera así.

En uno de los intentos por acomodarse lo que fuera que tuviese bajo la playera, el chico perdió el balance por un momento y al recuperar una piedra salió volando, la cual hizo contacto con algo vivo que dejó escapar un enojado e indignado gritó.

—por favor dime que no le pege a un Spearow por accidente— dijo el chico con una cara que reflejaba terror.

—pi pika pi— por más que quisiera saber el porqué del terror del chico, sabía que no debía meterse con los de esa especie voladora y ahora estaban en problemas seguramente.

El ave se levanto e intento dar un pico taladro al pokemon, pero Ash se lanzó y logró atrapar al roedor en brazos y esquivar el ataque.

—¿cual es su problema? Debería atacarme a mi— increíblemente la pokedex del joven contestó.

/algunos pokemons salvajes son celosos de los entrenados y pueden atacarlos/

—Eso es tonto, no hay razón para estar celosos— dijo el chico que en su mente no había una razón justificable para hacer eso.

El pokémon, harto de que le esquivaban decidió llamar por refuerzos consiguiendo que una parvada de su especie y de su línea evolutiva saliera a su apoyo.

—¡e esperen! F fue un accidente no se pueden enojar por eso ¿no?— pues parece ser que sí podían enojarse por eso y mientras Ash trataba de razonar con las aves no se dio cuenta que había dejado a Pikachu sin proteccion y esa oportunidad la tomaron los salvajes tipo volador.

—¡Pikaa!— el grito de terror y dolor hizo que el chico olvidará las negociaciones y fuese a proteger al pokemon.

Tomándolo en sus brazos corrió.

Corrió sin importarle que las aves le estuvieran abriendo la piel, corrió sin importarle la sangre o el hecho de que le estuvieran rompiendo los frágiles huesos de sus extremidades, corrió y corrió. Nunca vio la saliente, sólo cuando hizo contacto con la fría agua fue que se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando, por suerte fue pescado por una pelirroja que le gritó algunas cosas pero el joven seguía en un estado de shock y no puso mucha atención a lo que decía hasta que dijo algo acerca del centro pokémon.

—¡gracias!— gritó antes de pararse y seguir corriendo encontrando una bicicleta a la cual se subió.

—¡hey esa es mi bici!—

—¡te la dejare en la caseta de policía!—

Y con eso empezó a pedalear.

Pedaleo y pedaleo con fuerzas, recorriendo el tan conocido camino al siguiente pueblo.

Debía darse prisa, podía sentir cómo las aves asesinas se acercaban, y no solo ellas pues más adelante se veían grandes y gruesos nubarrones grises, el olor a tierra mojada era más intenso cada vez y los relámpagos se veían más y más cerca.

"Chispas. Si empieza a llover no podré hacer mucho" Viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su compañero y lo cerca que estaban las aves de hacerles más daño tomó un bocado de aire en resignación.

"Perdon mama… Espero que realmente nadie vea esto" Con una mano empezó a quitarse la chaqueta mientras que con la otra mantenía el manubrio en su lugar.

* * *

Pikachu abrió los ojos al sentir una textura rara pero suave que le cubría del frío. Su mirada se fijó en el chico raro, cuya cara estaba llena de raspones y sangre, la mirada del chico tenía una determinación y urgencia que se mantenía en el camino frente a el esquivando cualquier obstáculo y maniobrando para escapar los picotazos y arañazos de las furiosas aves que les perseguían, sin embargo hubo algo que llamó la atención del pokémon.

Y no era que el chico se estuviese sacrificando por el, Oh no.

Lo que llamó la atención fueron esas pequeñas extremidades emplumadas pegadas a la espalda del muchacho y que se movían a voluntad de este, dando pequeños pero potentes aleteos que hacían aumentaran velocidad cada vez que bajaban y mantenían un equilibrio extra al momento de hacer alguna maniobra de esquivar.

No. Debía estar alucinando por las heridas.

No había forma alguna de que este bondadoso muchacho fuese un Ala Alba.

No. Esos aleteos no los causaba la mente del chico.

Uno de los sparrows talvez tuvo la misma duda que Pikachu y fue a corroborar que fueran alas falsas creadas con maquinaria humana y dio un fuerte pico taladro a una de estas.

—¡KYAAAAA!—El grito desgarrador que surgió del torax del humano fue acompañado de una caída que los mandó rodando unos metros.

Pikachu observaba con grandes ojos de horror y asombro como el chico se retorcía de dolor en el piso, lagrimas recorrían las mejillas del chico quien trataba de sobarse la extremidad afectada.

Sin embargo el grito del Farrow hizo que el niño olvidará su dolor y se arrastrara hasta su lado.

Justo en eso el agua empezó a caer.

Pikachu vio cómo el joven sacaba de entre su pantalón la misma esfera bicolor que lo había negado de su libertad durante un tiempo, y la ponía frente a él.

Sus labios se movían pero Pikachu no entendía ni podía averiguar qué era lo que decían.

Con algo de esfuerzo se concentró en el chico y solo en el chico, dejando atrás la lluvia, el frío, el cansancio y a las furiosas aves de rapiña.

—...podrás salvarte, los distraere tu entra y deja el resto a mi— Las palabras por fin tenían sentido en la mente del tipo eléctrico.

Se iba a sacrificar.

—¡Hey! No es justo lo que hacen si quieren hacer algo sera a mi. — les grito mientras se ponía de espaldas a el y extendió con dificultad las alas.

Si.

No había manera de negarlo.

el chico tenía alas.

cenizas alas del tamaño de un pidgit.

Alas que habían sido dañadas al tratar de protegerlo.

— _ **Pichu. Todo pokemon hizo una promesa ante el Alfa—**_

Las palabras de su madre resonaron en su mente.

— _ **Al siguiente humano alado que nazca hay que protegerlo. Hay que evitar se corrompa y que sus alas mueran. Recuerda bien eso hijo, es una promesa que talvez tu puedas ayudar a cumplir—**_

Pikachu se levantó con dificultad y con una nueva y renovada determinación.

Debía proteger al alado.

El cumpliria la promesa, y la llevaria hasta la muerte.

No dejaría que su humano muriera por tontos que no recordaban la promesa nte el Alfa.

El chico— No.

Ash.

Ash había demostrado que era realmente un Ala Alba. Era su compañero.

El pokemon protege al humano, el humano cuida y hace fuerte al pokemon. Ese era el código de entrenados.

Y Pikachu del bosque De Paleta cumpliria su parte.

Había una vieja leyenda respecto a los alados. Algo que sus plumas podían hacer que nadie más lograba, y ahí frente a Pikachu había una pequeña y esponjada pluma bebé.

La coloración era gris y por las circunstancias pikachu no la vio al momento de dar el paso decisivo.

Sin embargo la pluma hizo lo suyo.

Una energía singular recorrió el cuerpo del roedor, sanando algunas de sus heridas más intensas y dando un extra de energía al tipo eléctrico.

Suficiente energía para que pikachu pudiese trepar corriendo por la espalda de Ash (teniendo cuidado con las frágiles extremidades extra) y pudiese saltar muy alto.

—¡PIKACHU!— el grito resonó en el bosque a pesar de ser opacado por un trueno, pero el tipo eléctrico ignoró el llamado.

Podía sentir los iones y las corrientes eléctricas que bailaban alrededor de él, sentía como la energía fluía en el aire para generar los relámpagos tras el choque de nubes y gracias a eso podía saber con exactitud que el siguiente haz de luz seria muy poderoso.

Era momento de poner a uso su habilidad de pararrayos.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que una cantidad enorme de energía le recorría el cuerpo. Le quemaba, los cosquilleos y ardores en sus pequeños sacos eléctricos se expandian enormemente para poder sostener la nueva carga eléctrica que estaba en el cuerpo, el dolor era atormentador, recorría a empujones su cuerpo. Queria salir y el necesitaba sacarla inmediatamente.

En un grito de dolor y determinación dejó escapar toda esa energía eléctrica contra las aves.

Aunque nunca pensó en la fuerza del ataque, haría una onda expansiva de aire que enviará a volar al chico y a el a unos cuantos metros atrás… igualmente tampoco pensó que las bicicletas fueran muy débiles a la electricidad. Pero eso era lo de menos...Había cumplido su promesa… tal vez podría ver a su madre en la otra vida.

* * *

Debía de admitir que el clima era bueno para volar, y que el bosque de Paleta que conectaba con Vidrian era un muy bonito lugar para ver, posiblemente entraría dentro de su top 10 lugares favoritos para visitar o solamente observar desde lejos, que no están en Jotho. (pero jamás le diría al viento del norte, no gracias no le daría la satisfacción de saber que su recomendación había sido una buena idea) lo que si llamo su atención fueron unas nubes tormentosas muy fuertes que se supone no debían estar ahí.

"¿Que rayos? Se supone que hoy era un día claro. Oh bueno siempre puedo deshacerme de estas cosas" con un aleteo las nubes empezaron a dispersarse y la lluvia dejó de caer.

El ave miro satisfactoriamente su trabajo por un momento antes de que algo en el suelo le llamase la atención.

Entre los huecos que las nubes hacían al dispersarse observo a muchos tipo normal volador tirados en un rocoso camino, la mayoría mostraban quemaduras causadas por electricidad ¿les habría caido algun rayo? pero eso no tenía lógica, estaban en campo abierto y las aves eran muy listas, sabía que apenas sienten la brisa fresca que anunciaba lluvia buscaban en donde refugiarse lo más posible. así que ¿qué hacían tantas aves en el suelo?

Una de estas aves (que era de un color diferente al resto) tomó conciencia y tras mover la cabeza pareció quedarse estupefacta por algo que vio a unos metros adelante de donde estaba.

Curioso, el misterioso observante del cielo siguió la mirada solo para quedar congelado en el aire, parpadear y sacudir la cabeza antes de volver a enfocar su vista en el punto.

Nope.

No estaba viendo cosas.

La imagen de un pikachu a nivel de ojos de una cría humana era cierta.

Ambos seres estaban llenos de raspones y quemaduras, empapados a más no poder.

Aun desde su altura podía ver las manchas de sangre que opacaban los rotos ropajes del infante y la palidez que invadía en color a ambos seres vivos.

No confiando mucho en los recuerdos de un humano, entró en la mente del ave y vio lo sucedido.

El ave negó con la cabeza.

No podía creer que esta parvada atacara tan brutal e injustamente al joven par que empezaba su aventura con ilusiones y esperanzas de un brillante futuro.

El corazón del arcoiris se llenó de compasión al ver cómo a pesar de todo el humano había cuidado al pokemon y el pokemon le había defendido, habían cumplido en toda forma la regla de los entrenados, y aún más… ambos habían quedado viéndose el uno al otro antes de que la inconsciencia les invadiera.

El representante dorado de la región vecina cerró los ojos mirando al cielo y dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación.

No podía hacer nada.

Si bien ambos habían demostrado se inocentes, nada le podía asegurar que si les salvaba en ese instante luego no arremetieron en venganza contra las aves causantes de su estado. Su destino estaba hecho, lo único que podía hacer ahora sería vigilar que nadie tocase los cuerpos para que tuviesen una santa sepultura y no se convirtiesen en espíritus errantes.

Debía checar en la mente del humano para enviar un pequeño regalo de esperanza a la familia que quedaría devastada por tal situación.

con esa idea en mente bajó la cabeza sin abrir los ojos. no podía ver más la imagen rompe aml—

Esperen.

Su corazón dio un pequeño salto.

Sus auras aunque diminutas y apagándose aún emanaban un potente brillo.

Era sabido entre los pokemons que tanto él como su contra parte y otras grandes leyendas del mundo tenían la habilidad de ver tanto el aura como el corazón de los seres vivos.

Y él veía algo muy interesante que puso en duda su decisión.

Pues si bien el alma del pikachu resonaba amarilla como todo tipo eléctrico debía de, pero había partes que brillaban de un plateado y dorado leve, mientras que el corazón en vez de ser un blanco que indicaba la pureza y abertura de un corazón ante el mundo, era un dorado con azul claro que parecía latir a un ritmo que no era del todo suyo.

Pero eso no fue lo que le dejó pasmado.

Oh no.

Lo que casi hace que se diese asco a sí mismo por la decisión que había tomado hace uno segundos fue el humano.

El niño tenía aura en cantidades extremas. (aunque en ese momento no servía de mucho pues se estaba apagando de poco a poco) Y la figura que el aura rodeaba el contorno también mostraba dos extremidades que estaban creciendo de poco a poco, casi inotable pero lo estaban haciendo de una forma mala y dolorosa. Dos extremidades que se creían extintas entre los humanos.

Sin embargo lo que mantenía en constante salto a su corazón era la coloración del alma del niño.

Plata.

El alma del niño era color plata con pequeños destellos azules y amarillos.

Impactado por la revelación del color se enfocó en donde se suponía el corazón humano debía estar, y si antes no había abierto el pico en sorpresa ahora si lo hacía.

Pues en vez del color rojo que caracteriza el corazón humano, este niño lo tenia de color dorado con blanco.

Un niño alado con gran potencia en el manejo del aura tenía el alma de plata y el corazón de oro.

Un niño que había demostrado un gran acto de bondad y que en respuesta a eso su cuerpo le había otorgado el permiso para que sus pequeñas alitas crecieran un poco, dándole más libertad de movimiento y sabor sobre el aire.

Un niño que apenas empezaba su viaje de ilusiones y grandeza.

Y era el mismo niño cuyo brillo estaba empezando a perderse por completo.

No.

Ho—Oh no dejaría que este pequeño tesoro se perdiera.

* * *

Yop: corto pero dramatico? ¿bueno para sacar pañuelos? ¿a merita botana? ¿¡a merita estar en alertas y muchos comentaros?!

Ks: tu debes estar en cama! O estudiando para el examen de egreso.

Yop: ¡Dejame seeeer!

Ks: No.

Yop: Pero hace frio!

Ks: con mas razon debo cuidarte mas.

Yop: aww! Déjame escribir.

Ks: ¿no tienes otras cosas que hacer en esta nota?

Yop: Eee… cierto! Chicos espero les halla gustado este episodio y nos puedan dar follow y comentarios. (Sobre todo esos últimos. Siempre me animan mucho) perdoon por tardar tanto pero entre pagar por medicinas, salida de escuela y cosas asi no he tenido mucha chance que digamos ¡pero vamos bien! Pequeños detalles tendra capitulo pronto. Igual Hoenn sin Sonido y todos mis fics de servamp al igual que el de boku no hero (y hay nuevo proyecto para ese fandoom no dire mas) y si… preparense para una actualización masiva.

Ks: bien eso es todo supongo.

Yop: ¡Recuerden ir a fb y buscar la Fan page! Ahí verán avances y otras cosas.

Ks: De momento cerramos telon.

Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Yop:wohoo! Listos para el sig cap?

Ks: si.

Yop: ¡Bien! Porque primero responderemos comentarios.

ks:... ¿eh?

yop: ¡oh si!

 **Pirata:** ¡Gracias! nwn igualmente te mando buenas vibras.

 **neoxistatehuaki** : ( y) ¡gracias! espero leer más de ti por aquí y que te siga gustando n.n

 **Val—lery Barr—bles:** ¿has todo? ¡no mejor no! ¡sip por fin regrese! xD honestamente tenía planeado esto desde hace un buen pero ocurrieron cosas y pos… así, ntp! me se cuidar, y ¡¿wooow eres de Guanajuato?! ¡chido! Yo soy de Tamaulipas, pero viví un tiempo en CDMX, así que fue algo feo ver que tu antigua casa se desploma en la tv, (suerte todos mis vecinos están a salvo) lo de la balaaaa… creo tuve que especificar, fue herida por roce de bala, andaba caminando tranquilamente por la calle cuando de pronto se quisieron secuestrar a una chica delante de mí y yo como buena ciudadana que soy, impedir la cosa, aunque nos dispararon salimos más o menos ilesas. Lo de la sangre fue debido a una visita inesperada por parte de una revista "mensual" (si me di a entender?) Pero no te preocupes! Estoy bien. Al menos ya deje las muletas y ya puedo andar por la calle como si nada. Aun así, gracias por los buenos deseos y sobre todo me alegra saber que te guste este nuevo proyecto n.n

 **The wizard F .A. C. L :** Yep estoy de vuelta xD. ¡Graciaaaaas por el pasteeel! Y me alegra que te gustara esta historia n.n ntp. Pequeños detalles tendra mas capitulos pronto y la comunidad de la luna igual. ¡gracias por comentar!

 **MurderW . D Pedro:** ¡gracias! Owo enserio? Cool! Me alegra que te este gustando la idea y el plot. De igual forma tratare de subir la historia lo más rápido posible.

 **NikoleCarlos:** ¡gracias! Y no te preocupes. Tardare un poco pero seguiré con los capítulos.

 **Karen:** me alegra que te guste el fic apenas en el primer capítulo, eso significa que estoy haciendo bien mi hoby. Y no te preocupes, puede que tarde pero abandonado no estará.

ks: ¡vamos allá!

Yop: ¡POR FA LEAN TODA LA NOTA DE AUTOR DEL FINAL! HAY UN ASUNTO MEDIO IMPORTANTE QUE ME GUSTARIA ME AYUDARAN.

* * *

Ash abrió los ojos al escuchar un graznido majestuoso.

Se sentía exhausto pero al mismo tiempo sentía que había descansado por varios días, su mente estaba tratando de recordar qué había pasado y cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en unos castaños que le veían de la misma forma que él veía la situación en ese momento, supo que todo estaba bien.

No importaba que había pasado antes, no importaba que ambos estuviesen con grandes heridas, y que sus extremidades de pronto se sintieran más pesadas de lo normal. Nope nada de eso importaba porque todo estaría bien.

Pikachu estaba vivo y eso era todo lo que realmente importaba en la mente del joven pueblerino.

Tras dejar escapar un suspiro el muchacho se puso de pie a como pudo y tomó en brazos a su compañero pokemon, dispuesto a seguir adelante y llegar a vidrian, en donde le darían una buena atención médica.

Otro graznido hizo que ambos seres vivos voltearan al cielo, descubriendo una enorme ave multicolor que avanzaba hacia el arcoiris y que a su paso dejó caer una reluciente y brillante pluma que iba directo a la palma abierta del joven.

Pikachu, curioso por el hecho de que la pluma brillará, acercó su pata y logró tocar una parte de esta.

Al hacer contacto ambos seres vivos escucharon una potente y gentil voz en sus mentes.

 _"Ala Alba, he visto tu gran acto de bondad, por eso es que te entrego un don especial. Criatura de trueno, sigue cumpliendo la promesa emplumada, les deceo suerte en su camino y espero verlos un día en la cima de mi puente para reclamar lo tuyo"_

—¿A ala Alba? ¿don?... no entiendo nada, ¿puedes explicarme?—

Una risita se escucho en su mente.

 _"lo siento. Pero debo retirarme y todo lo entenderas conforme el tiempo lo decida, ahora ve Ala Alba. Ve y atiende esas heridas y que la suerte te acompañe"_

El brillo de la pluma desapareció y con este la maravillosa ave de resplandores dorados y multicolores.

—wooow…. ¿crees que un día le veamos otra vez?— pregunto el chico aun admirando lo que había sucedido, sin embargo se sacudió la cabeza. Aún tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

Poniéndose con cuidado su chaqueta y la mochila antes de seguir adelante con paso veloz.

Pikachu ocupaba ayuda.

Sin saberlo, todo había sido visto por un ave y un cuadrupedo. El primero se fue volando a fuerza de voluntad recogiendo algunas de las plumas tiradas por el chico, mientras recordaba algunas cosas y el segundo miro con algo de incertidumbre la escena antes de seguir adelante entre las sombras. Debía alertar a sus hermanos sobre lo acontecido.

* * *

— _ **los ala alba son humanos con alas que en alguna ocasión existieron y unieron tanto a humanos como pokemons. Pero eran muy escasos y el último fue brutalmente asesinado por su propia especie y unos aliados de la nuestra, murió defendiéndonos. Por eso prometimos protegerlos ante el alfa. Si te encuentras uno únete a el y no le dejes—**_ Sparrow recordaba la lección que su madre adoptiva le había dado.

El a diferencia del resto de la parvada que dejo atras, habia nacido sin una madre que le cuidara o guiara y una Staravia le había dado refugio bajo su ala, hasta que encontró una parvada de su especie y se había unido a ellos.

Cuando vio al chico mostrar las alas queria saber si eran reales o unas falsas cosas inventadas por humanos, pero cuando su pico hizo contacto con la carne, huesos y plumas supo que había hecho un error y al escuchar el grito y ver al chico retorcerse supo que fue un terrible error que debía arreglar.

Y era por eso que le seguía.

Debía cumplir una promesa y remendar un error.

* * *

Ash por su parte no estaba prestando mucha atención, corría para salvar la vida de su compañero pokémon, ignorando por completo la forma en que su tobillo reclamaba el ritmo de la andada, unos pasos adelante vio la caseta de policía que tanto conocía.

—¡Oficial Jenny!— grito para llamar la atención de la representante de la ley, quien dejó el megáfono que tenía en mano para ver al chico que llegaba.

Una sola mirada a su estado y sabía que el chico se había vuelto a meter en problemas y ocupaba inmediatamente atención médica, igualmente el pequeño roedor amarillo que traía en brazos. Suspirando sacó una motocicleta con una extensión de pasajeros y sin mucho esfuerzo levantó al joven por la playera y lo depositó en el asiento extra.

—Joey prepara el cuarto especial y el de intervenciones eléctricas, voy en camino— dijo con un pequeño toque de aburrimiento la oficial a través de la radio.

—Entendido— fue la respuesta de otra voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

y una vez la oficial apagará el radio…. Ash estaba seguro que habían roto la barrera del sonido.

Como siempre Jenny terminó estacionadose en el vestíbulo del centro pokemon, y antes de que Ash pudiera parpadear, se encontraba boca abajo en una camilla, que poco después hizo su camino a un cuarto que Ash conocia a la perfección.

Ash suspiro en derrota, dejando que le atendieran y que su mente fuese a recordar el porqué de ese cuarto.

 _ **Ese día su madre, (una joven adulta de unos 29 años con una belleza excepcional) le acompañó junto con el profesor Oak al centro pokemon de Vidrian.**_

 _ **El chico estaba nervioso, y podía sentir que sus dos adultos acompañantes también lo estaban, no sabía muy bien que era lo que pasaba, pero podía sentir que todo eso se debía a las plumitas en su espalda.**_

 _ **No entendía porque debía ir al Centro pokemon de Vidrean, si sus plumitas con huesitos se habían roto, ¿no sería mejor atenderlas en un hospital? como lo hicieron con la mano de mamá cuando se lastimo.**_

 _ **Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había estado en un hospital por su cuenta.**_

 _ **El viaje fue corto y al verles la enfermera joey y la oficial Jenny estaban ahí discutiendo algo sobre estacionamientos y una moto, al verles la enfermera se sorprendió y sonrió amablemente.**_

— _ **Profesor Oak, señorita Delia ¿que le trae por aquí? ¿algo en que les pueda ayudar?—**_

 _ **fue el profesor quien respondió.**_

— _ **Si veras… Tengo algo muy importante que decirles, este es Ash, y bueno… el tiene un hueso roto que pensamos aquí le podrán atender bien y mantener en discresion—**_

 _ **Eso llamó la atención de la oficial quien levantando una ceja pidió saber lo que ocurría, después de todo era su deber saber si algo andaba mal o era sospechoso.**_

 _ **Su mama y el profesor se miraron y después asintieron antes de que el profesor se acercó a ambas mujeres.**_

 _ **los tres discutieron algunas cosas en voces quedas que a Ash no le llamaba mucho la atención, y al final la enfermera pasó a Ash a un cuarto y ahí le atendieron las alitas de su espalda.**_

 _ **Desde entonces cada vez que Ash se enfermaba o pasaba algo que no podía ser tratado en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, era llevado al centro pokemon de vidrian, donde era atendido por la enfermera y antes de que pudieran ir a recogerle, la oficial Jenny le dejaba jugar con alguno de sus pokemon.**_

Un alboroto por parte del vestíbulo le sacó de sus pensamientos, notando que sus alas estaban curadas gracias al movimiento sanador de los Cheansy.

Poniéndose la chaqueta sobre sus hombros fue a investigar que pasaba y se sorprendió al ver un Spearow en un concurso de miradas con el pokemon principal de la enfermera.

—¿que?— pregunto algo confundido al ver como ambos pokemon parecían estar discutiendo sobre alguna situación.

Otra cosa que Ash sabía no debía para nada de nada informar a los demás humanos era el hecho de que podía entender el contexto de lo que las palabras en pokemones querían decir.

No entendía del todo el lenguaje de sus amigos pero comprendía la mayoría de las veces lo que querían decir.

—¿Chansey? ¿que pasa?—

Su voz se hizo presente y logró hacer que la atención de estos se enfocarán en el.

—Chansy chan, sie chy chan— explicó de forma calmada y con algunos gestos de mano, sabiendo que el chico azabache podría entender fácilmente lo que decía.

—Spearow queria ver si estoy bien, pero tu le dijiste que solo pokemons autorizados pueden pasar a verme ¿entendí bien?—

Tras el asentimiento de cabeza que recibió, Ash suspiro.

La verdad es que no sabía porque pero siempre era lo mismo.

Un pokemon veía sus alas y trataba de ver si eran de verdad, en algunas ocasiones lo hacían de una forma inofensiva pero con otros la cosa no era tan buena experiencia, y cuando se daban cuenta que habían causado daño, se convertían en su celoso y sobreprotector guardaespalda por más de una semana hasta que el chico les terminaba de convencer que se encontraba bien y que no había necesidad de hacer tanto relajo.

Suponiendo que esto iba a ser algo similar, el chico solo negó con la cabeza y se preparó mentalmente para el cansancio emocional que eso traería.

—Spearow, estoy bien. Y no debes preocuparte por lo que hiciste, tu solo querias ver que realmente eran verdaderas ¿no? y al final te diste cuenta de que lo que hiciste estaba mal. No hay razón para que te sientas mal—

El pokemon al lado asintió, sin embargo eso no impediría que el pokemon se convirtiese en su guardián por un tiempo.

Por otra parte… Chansey había visto las extremidades cubiertas, y siendo la pokemon observativa que era se dio cuenta de in muuy pequeño detalle.

—Chansey chan sey chansey she— le dijo mientras lo empujaba de vuelta al cuarto médico exclusivo para el.

Una vez adentro la pokemon enfermera, tomó una cinta de medición y acto seguido se dispuso a checar la altura y anchura de sus extremidades.

—chansey.— informó de su resultado antes de darle un garabateado papelito con números.

Ash leyó el papel y sus ojos se abrieron tremendamente.

—¿¡que?! ¿c cómo es que crecieron? ¡nunca había crecido si de rapido!— mientras decía eso sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la espalda, sentía como se movían a corde a… ¿sus palabras? No eso no era… era más….

Dudoso Ash se puso de pie y fue a investigar en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía el cuarto.

Sus alas ya no eran las de un pidgit bebé, no. Sus alas habían crecido unos cuantos centímetros y ahora eran un poco más visibles, al moverlas un poco podía ver cómo se expandian hasta un aproximado de su antecodo. Pero lo más interesante no era el hecho de que hubieran crecido, tampoco era el hecho de que sus plumas se habían vuelto una tonalidad más clara de las que recordaba, oh nope. Lo interesante de ahora era que… se movían como las orejas de un pikachu lo hacían para mostrar sus expresiones.

En ese momento de curiosidad, sus alitas estaban algo curvadas hacia atrás y algo caídas,

—necesito hablar con el profesor y con Joey— informó tras un buen rato de observación.

* * *

Pikachu estaba en un vacío nebuloso.

Sabía de alguna u otra forma que ese lugar era su conciencia, aunque no sabía muy bien porque estaba ahí.

 _"ratón del rayo."_

Una gentil pero autoritaria voz se hizo presente en su mente.

— _¿si?—_ pregunto temeroso.

 _"¿como se te conoce en tu tribu?"_

— _Soy conocido como Áts'ili—_

La voz pareció considerar eso.

 _"Hermano menor. Escucha bien, Áts'ili, un Ala Alba es tu entrenador,,tu debes cuidarle, cumplir con la promesa al Alfa. ¿Entiendes?"_

Áts'ili asintió, entendía a la perfección lo que eso significaba.

Ash (que si fuese a ser aceptado en su tribu recibiría el nombre de Atsos) era un ala alba, de eso no había duda. Y el como su inicial, debía de hacer todo para poder defenderme, pero su intuición le decía que la voz planeaba decirle algo más.

" _y así es. Ats'os; como de momento será conocido entre los de mi estatus, Es ahora mi candidato a campeón, tiene mi bendición, y ahora tu la tendras."_

Áts'ili, no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, pero aun así asintió. Sentía que debía aceptar la condición de la voz pero al mismo tiempo sentía que eso era algo de lo que jamás podría dar paso atrás.

" _y estas en lo correcto. Mi bendición no podrá darse del todo hasta que tu y tu compañero vengan a verme, he de hacer las cosas como esta acordado"_

¿como estaba acordado?

 _"Todo lo entenderas en su debido tiempo. Ahora… ¿aceptas la carga que se te encomienda? ¿Prometes cuidar de aquel que es conocido como Ash entre los humanos y Ats'os entre los pokemon? Si es así, alza tu promesa"_

Átili asintió.

— _Yo, el pikachu conocido como Átili, del clan Pikahontas acepto las consecuencias y prometo dar todo por cuidar al humano alado—_

" _Bien. Que así sea, y ahora… me temo tendrás que despertar"_

* * *

— _¿Átili?—_

Esa voz era familiar, ¿donde la había escuchado?

— _¿Enserio eres tu? ¡¿pero que te paso?! ¿es esto obra de ese viejete que te atrapo? Si es así ahorita mismo organizó al clan y vamos a darle una paliza—_

Oh ya.

Era su hermana que ayudaba en el centro pokemon de vidrean de vez en cuando.

Pikachu abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con una Pikachu con una flor entre las orejas, planeando venganza y a punto de poner su pata en el hocico para llamar al clan.

— _¡No Ádi! ¡N no fue eso!, Fue un malentendido entre el clan de plumas feroces y mi entrenador.—_ esto detuvo a la pokemon, quien le vio de una manera no muy contenta pero al mismo tiempo dándole el beneficio de la duda, indicando que explicara su versión lo más rápidamente posible.

— _Verás, el viejo que me atrapo era el Profesor Oak, y el me entrego a un humano como su inicial,¡Pero no es culpa de Ash el que yo haya terminado aquí ! Si no fuera por el, yo… no la habría contado Ádi—_

La pikachu suspiro.

No le gustaba para nada la idea de que su hermano tuviese un entrenador lo suficientemente tonto como para que le pasase algo así.

— _y ¿porque no debo ir a achicharrar a este tal Ash?—_

— _Porque Ash es mi entrenador, pero más importante. Ádi, Ash es una persona especial, es mi carga, soy su guardián hasta cierto punto, soy su compañero y como tal debe protegerle no importa que. El me protegió de esos tontos Sparrows que no saben distinguir una pluma de un algodón, el sacrifico su secreto para poderme salvar. Yo solo cumpli mi parte del trato—_

— _¿a que te refieres con tu carga?—_

— _Ádi, Ash es Ats'os. Ash es un Ala Alba—_

/Rapidita nota de autor. Ár'lil significa hermano menor en Navajo, una lengua indioamericana. (lo consulte en internet, así que si alguien sabe más acerca de esto podrian ayudarme a verificar los significados?) Ádi es hermana menor y Ats'os significa pluma. Ahora sí volvamos con el fic/

* * *

Mientras que eso pasaba en la sala de cuidados intensivos, Ash estaba tratando de comunicarse con el profesor. (una vez que Chansey le hubiera dejado ir y ponerle unas vendas para cubrir las alas mientras su chaqueta era limpiada) Sabía que la enfermera estaba ocupada y por eso prefirió primero llamar al hombre, debía informarle de ciertas cosas respecto a su condición y de paso asegurarle que estaba vivo.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la computadora.

Enserio esos aparatos eran una maravilla. No solo te dejaban hablar con la gente, sino que te permitia entrar a un sistema de almacenamiento en el que podías ver tus pokemon, el estado en que se encontraban, los status y objetos que traen, de tal forma que si querías hacer cambios en tu equipo actual, sólo debias seleccionar a los que querías dejar en el rancho de Oak, y seleccionar a lo que querías contigo, dándole tiempo al profesor de saber a quién hablar para enviar y a quién esperar para arreglar los asuntos necesarios para su óptimo cuidado.

Otra maravilla que hacían era el sistema de almacenamiento de objetos.

No importaba que fuese, si no cabía en tu mochila, podría convertirse en energía y datos para subirse al sistema en internet, de tal forma que siempre podías contar con ellos. Era algo muy útil y sobre todo cuando se enviaban algunos paquetes importantes por ese tipo de correo.

Pero Ash no quería algunas de esas opciones. Ash solo quería la opción de llamada telefónica, y poniendo el número que muy pocos sabían de corazón, espero a que el hombre contesta del otro lado.

Lo cual no tardo mucho.

Inmediatamente la pantalla puso el luga de fondo que Ash sabía de memoria. .

—Ash, mi niño ¿tan pronto estás en vidrian?—

La preocupación y orgullo no se escaparon en el rostro del anciano, al igual que en su tono de voz.

—si…. Digamos que tuve buena motivación.—

El hombre asintió.

—acabo de leer los resultados del análisis que envió Chansey. ¿cómo te sientes?—

Ash suspiro. El profesor siempre sabia que preguntar y cómo preguntar de tal forma que Ash respondiera sin muchos rodeos o sentirse incómodo, siempre lo hacía de una manera que le ayudaba mucho en comprender lo que sentía y le permitiese poner las cosas en palabras de una forma más simple.

—creo que soy el peor entrenador del mundo… sabía que era peligroso caminar por territorio de los Sparrows y aun así…—

El Hombre suspiró, sabía que Ash tenía problemas de autoestima gracias a su nieto biológico, los murmullos del pueblo y su situación familiar, pero honestamente pensó que esos ya estaban más que olvidados por el joven, aún faltaba algo para que Ash pudiera ser del todo libre de sus pesadillas.

—Ash tu eres el más prometedor entrenador que he visto desde Red… y al igual que tu, el se enfrento a problemas parecidos a este en su inicio—

Eso llamo la atención de chico.

Red.

El entrenador rojo, la joya de kanto, el super campeon y ultimo maestro pokemon en ser reconocido, la leyenda que ahora se encontraba en Alola junto con el segundo nieto de el profesor y Leaf, poniendo la primera liga pokémon de la región tropical.

—¿e el también?—

Oak sonrió con algo de melancolía y alivio. El chico realmente era un alma inocente en crecimiento, la curiosidad, admiración y esperanza en su voz era la suficiente como para hacer que cualquier persona se sintiese culpable de mentirle, sin embargo… no era mentira.

—así es, si mal no recuerdo Red tuvo un problema con una colmena de Beedrills que casi acaban cola su vida y la de su compañero inicial. Eso a un día de haber salido de casa—

La mirada de determinación en la cara del joven interlocutor fue suficiente para el profesor. Había hecho bien su trabajo.

Ash conocía a Red. El joven se había aparecido en su casa a unas cuantas semanas tras que Ash se mudara a casa del profesor por unos meses, mientras que Delia estaba en un viaje de asuntos relacionados al mundo de los adultas y sus secretos. Ambos habían creado un vínculo de amistad algo peculiar, Ash no sabía quién era el muchacho y el muchacho solo sabía que Ash era un niño con un gran amor hacia los pokemons y los humanos por igual, un alma bondadosa llena de curiosidad, no el niño raro del pueblo, ni el pobre niño abandonado a cuidado de el anciano Oak.

Desde entonces cada cosa que mencionaba sobre el chico rojo se convertía en algo de consuelo para el joven.

—estoy seguro de que todo ira bien, Ash. Y en cuanto tu otra duda… eh investigado desde la última vez que algo así pasó, que fue justamente poco antes de que te llevaramos a los clanes que saben de ello, no he encontrado nada de información que confirme mi teoría, la cual es que cada que haces un acto de heroica bondad, creces en ese aspecto—

—pero nunca habían crecido tanto. ¿12 pulgadas en un instante?—

El profesor suspiró. Efectivamente eso sería un problema.

Suerte que la mochila y la chaqueta que diseñó exclusivamente para el joven le durará para unas dos o tres crecidas más pero… no espero que crecieran tanto.

—Seguiré investigando, es todo lo que te puedo decir Ash. De momento, disfruta lo que tienes y mantente con cuidado, ¿puedes hacer eso por mi?—

El chico asintió, antes de recordar algo.

—Profesor, de camino a Vidrian vimos un ave muy bonita, la pokedex no la reconoció. Era de colores naranja con blanco, al volar dejaba un arcoiris y unas estrellas doradas—

El profesor puso una cara seria, tenía una idea de a quien había visto pero prefería investigar antes de dar cualquier veredicto.

—mmm… creo se de quien hablas pero no estoy seguro, investigare un poco y te lo diré la próxima vez que hables—

—entiendo—

Justo en eso se escucho un timbre de puerta.

—oh esa ha de ser mi pieza, te veré luego Ash, y… realmente estoy aliviado de saber que estás bien. Ve con cuidado mi niño—

—Gracias profesor, lo haré. Usted también cuidese—

Apenas terminó de apagar la computadora una voz se hizo presente.

—¡Ahí estás!— Ash volteo al escuchar la voz femenina, y se encontró con una chica pelirroja, piel clara, ojos azules que vestía un short de mezclilla corto, tenis rojos con amarillo, un top de color amarillo y unas tiras sostenedoras estilo overol de color rojo.

La cara de la joven cambió de enojo y reconocimiento a una de preocupación y terror al ver el estado en que el joven se encontraba.

Si bien, las heridas de su espalda habían sido atendidas con un movimiento pokemon sanador, el resto de su cuerpo tuvo que someterse a curaciones humanas estándar, por lo que sus estaban cubiertos en vendajes, su cara tenía algunas gasas y curitas, pero lo que más sobresaltaba era el vendaje alrededor de su frente.

—¡¿no deberías estar descansando?!— preguntó tras observar bien la situación.

—estoy bien, las heridas son más rasguños que nada,pero gracias por preocuparse señorita…

—

—Misty, y no debes de llamarme señorita, somos casi de la misma edad ,¿no?—

Ash se lo pensó, al parecer si eran de casi la misma edad, claro sin contar que el en si tenía el equivalente a los 10 años.

—¿tienes 10?— preguntó

—tengo 14— respondió.

—oh…— por fin algo en l mente del chico le hizo recordar dónde la había visto antes.

—Perdón por lo de tu bicicleta, estaba tan preocupado por pikachu que no me acordé del hecho que el metal y los rayos no se llevan muy bien que digamos—

La chica pareció recordar el porque quería gritarle en primer lugar pero después de pensarlo por unos segundos más, supuso que ella también haría lo mismo si algo le pasara a sus pokemon.

—¿que tal esta?— pregunto.

El chico dejó escapar un suspiro.

—aun no lo se… Chansey dice que está estable pero... —

—Entiendo, espero este bien.—

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo a la entrada del área intensiva por un buen rato.

—En cuanto tu bicicleta… — cualquier cosa que fuese a decir quedó en suspenso, pues un estruendoso romper de vidrios interrumpió.

—¿pero que?—

—¡JAJAJAJAJA!—

Una ligera cortina de humo se levantó y tras esta se podía apreciar a tres figuras humanoides.

Chansey y Sparrow salieron del área especial a ver qué sucedía y una vez registraron la cortina como un ataque, se apresuraron a estar al lado del chico alado. —¡si los niños quieren saber lo que pasa, se los diremos!, ¡para proteger al mundo de la devastación!— empezó una voz femenina.

—¡y unir a los pueblos de cada nación!— le siguió una masculina—

—para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor—

—y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas—

La cortina de humo se disperso lo suficiente para mostrar a dos personas y un gato.

—Jessie— se introdujo la mujer de piel blanca, ojos azules y un largo cabello magenta.

—James— se presentó el hombre de piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello morado.

Ambos vestían una especie de uniforme blanco con negro y una enorme R pintada en el pecho de color rojo.

—¡El equipo Rocket viaja a la velocidad de la luz!—

—rindanse ahora o preparense para luchar—

—Miau así es—

El lado curioso de Ash se apoderó en ese preciso instante de su mente, haciendo que Misty viese por primera vez algo que tendría que trabajar mucho para poder sacar a la luz.

La verdadera personalidad entusiasta, curiosa y fácil de sorprender de Ash.

—¡Wooooow! ¡Hablas! ¡eso es super genial! ¿como lo haces? ¿puedes enseñarme a hablar pokemon? ¡puedes caminar como los de Alola!— el entusiasmo y sincero aprecio que contiene cada palabra era tan palpable que incluso el gato parlante pensó por un momento en abandonar el plan de atacar en orden de satisfacer la necesidad de conocimientos de ese chico.

Pero, los otros dos miembros del equipo no estaban muy de acuerdo con ello.

—¿quien te crees que eres? Nosotros estamos aquí para robar pokemon fuertes— dijo indignada la mujer.

Esa frase logró efecto deseado, pues inmediatamente la chica pelirroja se puso en guardia, al igual que el joven de pueblo paleta.

—Aquí solo hay pokemons enfermos pierden su tiempo—

Antes de que los ladrones pudieran decir algo más, una cortina metálica de interpuso entre ellos y los niños.

—atención, tenemos intrusos en las instalaciones, por favor manténganse en sus habitaciones con sus pertenencias y pokemon a mano en todo momento, las autoridades vienen en camino— se escuchó la voz de la enfermera Joey por los altavoces, y Chansey aprovechó ese momento para tomar de la mano a Ash y correr a la zona segura.

—¡esperen!— gritó Misty y corrió tras de ellos, a su espalda se escuchaba como los ladrones forcejeaban con la cortina metálica.

* * *

— _¡Ash está en peligro!—_ fue la reacción de Pikachu al escuchar el mensaje dado por los altavoces.

— _¡Espera! ¡no puedes ir así! Aún estás herido.—_ le detuvo su hermana.

— _no me importa. ¡Ash me necesita! Ash está en peligro, ¡le pueden hacer algo!—_

Ádi vio como su hermano se ponía de pie con una determinación y urgencia que solo ser vista cuando alguien muy cercano y querido estaba en peligro. Algo que solo los miembros más cercanos de un clan solían hacer entre ellos mismos. ¿tanto significaba para su hermanito ese entrenador?

Bueno… había dicho que era un Atsos ¿no? Si eso era cierto entonces las cosas eran importantes.

Pero más lo era el hecho de que su hermano jamás había mostrado tanta determinación y urgencia por alguien más.

Esos orbes cafés demostraban unas ganas de luchar hasta al final, una fuerza salvaje dominada y lista para ser usada en el noble deber de defender.

Ádi suspiro.

Jamás había visto a su hermano así y eso le espantaba. Pero al mismo tiempo le llenaba de orgullo y resignación.

Sabía que no lo podría detener jamás. Pero eso no significaba que le pudiese ayudar.

Entre las tribus salvajes de pokemon, hay algo llamado "movimiento de clan" algo que solo los miembros de ese clan sabían y podían hacer.

No importaba si eras de la misma especie, si no eras miembro de uno de los clanes, no podías hacer el movimiento o aprender a hacerle.

Era algo que distinguía a cada clan, algo tan versátil como espontáneo y útil; un regalo dado por los mismos dioses de antaño.

En el caso de Ádi y Átili el clan Pikahontas tenía la maestría en el rayo curador.

Era usar la energía eléctrica generada por ellos mismos en una frecuencia que podía curar a cualquier receptor de alguna herida, no importaba el estado de esta.

Sin embargo Ádi apenas estaba aprendiendo, solo sabía como lidiar con raspones y Átili sabía cómo curarse algunas empolvadas e inconciencias, pero… el resto de los pikachus voluntarios del centro pokemon en el que estaban, conocían el mismo nivel de rayo curados que Ádi, por lo que…

— _vamos. Debemos llevarte al generador, ahí podemos ayudarte y podrás ir a salvar al mocoso—_

— _su nombre es Ash. Y gracias… hermana—_

* * *

—gracias a dios estas bien. He llamado a las demás Joey y ellas están listas para recibir a los pokemons enfermos—

Ash y Misty habían llegado al cuarto seguro, un lugar de emergencias a donde las pokebolas y pokemons en cuidados intensivos aparecen inmediatamente tras la llamada de emergencia.

Este lugar contaba con uno de los más rápidos y seguros sistemas de transportación pokémon en el mundo, el cual solo se activaba para casos de emergencia.

Ash sabía de sobra como funcionava, de tantas veces que había acompañado al profesor a este centro en específico, sabía cómo manejarlo y los protocolos de protección que se deben tomar en cuenta.

Sospechando que la mujer de pelos rosados no le importaría el hecho de que se pusiera en acción, Ash empezó a preparar las primeras pokébolas que aparecieron en el cuarto, colocándolas en un tubo que transferia de cuatro en cuatro al centro pokemon más cercano o al que aceptase la señal de auxilio por parte del centro en Vidrian.

Misty, viendo lo que hacía el chico, levantó una ceja en confusión. ¿porque un entrenador novato sabía los protocolos de emergencia? No a todos los entrenadores se les daba esa información, ni mucho menos se explicaba el funcionamiento del sistema de transporte auxiliar. Negando con la cabeza, la chica se puso a imitar las acciones del joven, ya después pensaría las cosas, ahora era momento de ayudar.

Chansey y el Sperrow de diferente color, miraban con cautela la puerta del cuarto.

Nada impediría el hecho de que esos bufones pudiesen encontrar la habitación por accidente y lastimar a los que en esta se encontraban. La pokemon rosada tenía un movimiento precargado listo para ser utilizado em caso de que así sea, e igual lo hacía el pokemon al lado., e hicieron bien pues en unos minutos más la luz fue cortada y las puertas forcejeadas hasta abrirse.

—¡Sparrow usa remolino!— el pokemon asintió al comando y lo ejecuto, logrando con eso desviar un ataque ácido.

—¡Misty llama Staryu!— la chica dejo salir a su fiel compañero estrella.

—mm, una estrellita marina y un pajarraco no serán nada contra una serpiente, una roca y un gato— dijo la mujer de pelos malta que entraba al recinto.

Ash sabía que debía alejar a esos tipos de el cuarto de emergencias, lo suficiente para dar tiempo a Joey y Chansey de terminar la transacción y para que Jenny llegará.

¿que podía hacer?

Una idea se vino a su mente y tomo en brazos al pokemon ave, le protegió entre su pecho y corrió.

—¡Jamas tendran a este pokemon especial!— grito.

—¡Ven acá niño tonto!— los tres villanos cayeron en la trampa y corrieron tras el niño.

—escucha, necesito que vueles y ayudes a la enfermera, puede que no logre mantenerse corriendo por mucho pero eso les dará tiempo y los cansara lo suficiente para tener la ventaja, ¿puedes hacer eso?— susurró Ash.

El pokemon asintió.

No se sentía seguro dejando al niño alado solo pero sabía que tenía una misión y entre mas rapido la hiciera, más rápido podría regresar a auxiliar al niño.

Con un aleteo, el pokemon desapareció por un pasillo sin que nadie le notase.

Ash corrió hasta llegar a una esquina lo suficientemente lejos del cuarto seguro y una vez ahí se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a enfrentar a los enemigos con sus puños.

—muy bien mocoso, entrega ese pokemon—

—¿cual?—

los humanos le vieron algo desconcertados hasta que notaron que todo fue una trampa.

—¡TU MALDITO —cualquiera que fuese la palabra que fuese a decir fue interrumpida por el chico, quien dio un salto estilo Vigorot y terminó a espaldas de los maleantes.

"Realmente debo agradecer a los pokemons de Fire." pensó el joven antes de gritar un "atrapame si puedes"

—¡Grr! ¡Meowth ve tras el!—

—¡Dejamelo a mi!— el gato corrió de forma experticia tras el muchacho y este al darse cuenta que nadie mas le seguía decidió enfrentarlo.

—¿porque haces esto?—

—Porque puedo—

Y el gato se lanzó a arañarlo.

Ash logro esquivar el ataque, y el que siguió.

Debía admitir que los intentos eran muy rápidos y se veían potentes, pero el aun tenia stamina para esquivar.

O eso creía, pues un mal aterrizaje le hizo acordarse que aún no estaba curado del todo, o mas bien dicho, el tobillo decidió recordarle que aún estaba reponiendo de la maltratada anterior.

Oportunidad que tomo el gato para dar el ataque necesario.

—¡PIKA!— una corriente eléctrica hizo que el pokemon tipo normal anula el ataque y cayera a unos metros de distancia del chico.

—¡Pika kachupi!— Ash volteó encontrando a su pokemon inicial al lado de una pikachu.

—¡Pikachu!— el grito tenía algo de preocupación y alivio por ver a su amigo, —¿que haces aqui? ¿cómo te encuentras?— el chico ignoró el dolor de su tobillo y fue directamente al lado de su eléctrico compañero.

—Pika chupi pika—

—Gracias, pero prefiero que tu estés totalmente bien antes de enfrentarte a algo por mi… No valgo tanto como para que hagas eso—

Pikachu le observó horrorizado.

¿Ash no se valoraba?, ¿que clase de vida llevó el chico para que algo así sucediese? ¡oh no! ¡él le haría ver la verdad!

—¡KACHUPI! ¡ka pikachu!—

Ash frunció el ceño tratando de entender.

—E espera, ¿podemos hablar de eso luego? Primero hay que sacarlos de aquí—

Pikachu dejó escapar un sonoro resoplido de descontenta resignación, ya hablarían después. Ahora debían matar a un gato.

—¡Meowth porque tardas tanto?—

—el mocoso tiene refuerzos, pero no serán nada contra mi— fue la respuesta del gato antes de lanzarse contra el en un ataque de garras filosas.

Ash vio a su compañero y vio en sus ojos el deseo de pelear, proteger y triunfar.

Esos ojos le decían que estaba listo para la batalla, y que confiaba en su habilidad como entrenador para sacarle de ese embrollo.

El chico se mordió un labio.

El no era un entrenador en si, no estudio para ser uno. No sabía bien si podría algun día ser lo suficientemente bueno como para poder ser lo que Pikachu necesitaba.

Pero… podía intentarlo.

Se sabía de memoria las reglas y formas en que una batalla debía ser llevada a acabo por lo que tragando su inseguridad, observó el terreno de juego antes de ordenar un rápido contraataque.

—¡Agilidad para esquivar!—

—¡pika!— la orden fue acatada y las filosas garras esquivadas.

—¡Ataque rápido!—

el roedor ejecutó la orden de manera impecable, logrando que el gato retrocediera un buen.

—¡gruñido y después impactrueno!— los ataques fueron usados y el pobre gato terminó en el suelo.

—¿Pero que?— justo cuando el resto de los maleantes se acercaban a intervenir.

—¡Staryu Hidrobomba!— el ataque dio de lleno en las caras de los maleantes, logrando que estos terminaran unos pasillos lejos de ellos.

Ash volteo, viendo que Misty había sido la que envió el comando y a sus pies estaba el pokemon responsable del ataque.

—rayo hielo a sus pies—

—¡wizel! Cortina de humo— el pokemon tipo veneno asintió y cortó la visibilidad. Una vez el espeso humo fue dispersado, los ladrones no se encontraban en el recinto, sino que en un globo aerostático navegando por las noches Kantoneanas.

Una vez los ladrones estuvieron fuera de rango, Ash se acerco a pikachu y tras verificar que se encontraba totalmente a salvo, dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio antes de caer rendido al piso.

Había gastado mucha energía en ese loco día.

—¡Pikapi!— el grito preocupado de su amigo fue lo último que escuchó antes de entrar a un profundo sueño.

"que extraño… por un momento creí que pude entender del todo a Pikachu" fue su último pensamiento.

* * *

— _Ash! ¡Ash! Por Favor despierta, ¡Ash! N no es sano dormir en el piso así—_

Ádi estaba sorprendida por la forma en que el muchacho había reaccionado, el chico estaba en un mal estado desde el principio y no le importaba nada más que el bienestar de ellos. Incluso a mitad de batalla podía ver las dudas en si mismo y como se sobreesfuerzo para mantener las cosas a flote.

Aparte pudo ver perfectamente el lazo entre su hermano y el entrenador.

Por más que quisiese secuestrar a su hermanito y regresar con él al clan… Su destino estaba sellado.

Ádi al igual que la anciana del clan, podía distinguir entre un compañerismo predestinado y uno forzado a través de los tiempos, y este que estaba viendo era del primer índole, y que crecerá conforme el tiempo pasara, nutriendo a todos los que compartirán la dicha de observar e interactuar con ellos.

La pikachu suspiro.

Debía hablar con los sabios.

Misty por su parte había visto como el chico acababa de manera rápida e ingeniosa al oponente, usando ataques de estado para esquivar y mejorar la salud de su pokemon, así como dar un plus de ataque a los que eran de la misma naturaleza que la agilidad.

El chico puede ser un novato, pero realmente tenía potencial en bruto por tallar y refinar. Y ella, no se quedaría atrás, seguía sin entender porque la oficial Jenny le pidió de favor que escoltara al chico hasta la siguiente ciudad, pero ahora no le molestaría en lo absoluto, después de todo podría ver de primera mano el avance del chico, y quien sabe, a lo mejor y él podría ser la sustentación a su viaje entre sus hermanas. Aparte aun le debía la bicicleta, y podía usarla como excusa para apegarse al chico.

Pero claro primero debía de entender porque la enfermera casi declara estado de emergencia al ver al chico desmayado.

* * *

El sol iluminaba la pradera de Vidrian y en esta a las afueras del centro pokemon, se encontraban dos jóvenes despidiéndose de las cuidadoras de la ciudad. —¿crees que estarán bien?— preguntó la enfermera a su amiga femenina tras que los viajeros se perdieran de vista.

— Misty es capaz de defenderse por su cuenta, y Ash no sabrá mentir pero sabe guardar un secreto, honestamente creo que lograran arreglárselas—

Ambas mujeres vieron al horizonte antes de asentir y regresar a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, debían avisar al resto del clan que el niño alado estaba en camino.

* * *

yop: arg! Siento que debo agregar más pero… ¡también siento que eso debe ir en el siguiente capítulo!

Ks: puedes dejarlo para el siguiente capítulo.

Yop: si tienes razón.

Ks: por ahora… ¿algo que debas de especificar?

Yop: Ash sera un poco OOc? ¡No odien a Misty! Ya verán como más adelante cambia de parecer. Pero honestamente, si andas buscando una buena excusa infalible para salir de casa y no ver a las hermanas de Misty… y encuentras una muy estable por ser un favor, ¿no la usarías por más tiempo?, emmm creo no hay nada más que especificar en cuanto lo aprendido hoy en el fic… ¿se dan cuenta que la mayoria de mis fics contienen algo educativo en ello? ¿wtf con eso?

Ks: no lo se, pero es algo situable.

Yop: ñe no lo creo del todo.

Ks: no querías preguntar algo?

Yop:... ¡Cierto! Antes de que se me olvide. Estoy escribiendo una aventura basada en pokemon go y algo de apocalipsis medio zombiresco, es algo de un poco mejor calidad que esté fiction (el cual esta quedando bien lindo, segun las estadisticas) pero.

.. el problema aquí estriba en que tengo un poco de situaciones económicas y descubrí que hay una plataforma de pagar por leer, y me siento algo entre la espada y la pared, porque… ¡siento que los estaría traicionando a ustedes! me gustaría intentarlo pero al mismo tiempo siento que estaría abusando de la confianza de ustedes los lectores y gente que me ha apoyado desde hace mucho tiempo, así que… ¿qué piensan ustedes sobre eso? ¿debería intentarlo o no? Ustedes son los que me importan porque son a los que les llega esto, quienes disfrutan y evalúan el resultado de mi trabajo, puede que solo sea un hobby pero lo tomo muy en serio porque ustedes son geniales y se merecen lo mejor, así que porfis pueden mandarme un MP o dejar en comentarios su opinión, lo apreciaría bastante.

Ks: aviso fuera de curso… ¿que tal les parecio el capitulo de hoy? Esperamos les agrade y antes de irnos queremos agradecer a todos los que nos han puesto en favoritos (8) y seguidores (13).

Yop: ¡Galletitas para tooodoooos! (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :)

Ks: (: :) (: :)

Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui!

Ks: y nos vemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Yop:...

Ks: ¿ que susede?

Yop:... no se como empezar esta nota de autor..

Ks: Eso es nuevo.

Yop:... ¡Hora de responder comentarios!

 **Tatis23122003** : ¡Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo! Y si, es posible que yo también haga eso, pobre Misty u-u

 **She Who Loves Pineapples:** me encanta que te guste este AU! bueno es medio ooc? ya iras viendo a que me refiero cinforme pasa el fic.

 **Neoxistatehuaki** : Me alegra saber que te siga gustando el fic! aquí hay más galletitas! ( : : ) x23 ¡y mira! ¡tarde menos en subir capitulo!

 **Pirata:** ¡Si volvi! yup los clanes son algo que tenia planeado desde hace un buen, ¡gracias por la explicacion!

Ks: ¿alguna advertencia?

Yop:. Nooope.

Ks: bueno, entonces solo aclaramos que no somos dueños de nada y agradecemos enormemente a Chiyo por ser nuestra beta.

Yop: ¡Adleante con el fic!

* * *

Misty veía con algo de contemplación y curiosidad al chico que caminaba frente a ella.

El niño parecía tener algo incómodo bajo la ropa (posiblemente vendajes), se llevaba de maravilla con su pikachu y el Sperrow de otro color (enserio, ¿porque no lo capturaba?) Pero lo más importante era que fuera de la oficial Jenny y la enfermera Joey no parecía estar muy tranquilo con gente. Incluso con ella parecía dudar un poco de qué decir, o hacer.

Durante el poco camino recorrido entre Vidrian y la entrada a su bosque, Misty notaba como el chico se ponía tenso cada vez que algún adulto le hablaba, los dedos de sus manos temblaban un poco y el joven hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no salir corriendo en ese instante. ¿porque estaría así?

Otra cosa igual de interesante era la falta de entusiasmo en las batallas, oh mas bien dicho, el exceso de autocontrol y pensamientos negativos durante estas.

Misty había visto como el chico entrenaba a su pokemon y el pajarraco acompañante, los entrenaba con un cariño y fervor que nunca había visto, pero al mismo tiempo… notaba como quería ver los resultados de ese entrenamiento en batalla, pero algo le hacía morder el labio en indecisión y trataba de acabar las batallas lo más rápido y lamentablemente posible si no podía evitarlas.

Lo cual era algo extremadamente diferente a la forma libre y precautoriamente ingeniosa que lideraba las batallas contra los miembros del equipo Rocket que por algún motivo decidieron perseguirlo.

Otra cosa que noto era como el chico ocultaba su verdadero ser dentro de tantas inseguridades, algo de sarcasmo y silencio. ¿que hizo ese niño terminara tan inseguro?

-Ash, ¿cual es tu meta?-

El chico se detuvo y vio a su compañera de viaje.

¿su meta? Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuál era su meta? Suponiendo que no era solamente caminar y mantenerse con un bajo nivel para evitar problemas (los cuales al parecer ya estaban con eso de que ese molestoso trío de ladrones les siguieran) ¿cual era su propósito de ese viaje?

-Actualmente… no estoy seguro, salí de Paleta porque el profesor me lo pidió, quería que recolecta algo de nueva data para la pokedex nacional durante mis viajes pero… No tengo una meta en si, ¿cual es la tuya?-

Misty suspiró. ¿otro chico sin meta? Bueno, al menos este tenía la decencia de ser buen entrenador.

-Quiero ser la mejor entrenadora del tipo agua. Tal Vez logre convertirme en una elite, pero mi meta es ser la primera maestra agua-

Eso llamó la atención del chico. ¿maestros? Algo así había escuchado en alguna parte pero no estaba muy seguro de que podía ser.

Viendo la curiosidad en los ojos del chico, la pelirroja decidió hablar.

-ser una maestra no es fácil. Debo demostrar que soy capaz de defenderme por mi cuenta, defender a otros, manejar el elemento del agua con una estrategia formidable, ser capaz de sobresalir a pesar de las dificultades que pueda encontrar y lograr sobrepasar las debilidades del elemento. Es una meta algo codiciosa pero… ¡la lograre!- tras eso regresó a ver a su compañero, notando en esos orbes chocolate una admiración y asombro.

-woow… eso si es interesante-

Mientras ellos hablaban, pikachu había decidido ir a reclutar nuevos miembros al equipo.

Bien sabía que Ash no capturará a Sparrow pero el solo era uno, y los tontos del equipo roket eran más.

Ocupaba refuerzos, y a sabiendas de lo conflictivo que estaba su entrenador, lo mejor era que los pokemons se le presentarán en bandeja de plata.

Por lo que Atsil buscaba entre los alrededores algun pokemon de buen corazón, leal, determinado fuerte, alegre y paciente, que estuviese dispuesto a dar todo por Ash y hacer que libere su alma.

Porque el podía sentirlo.

Podía ver como Ash quería ser libre de sus propias pesadillas pero al mismo tiempo estas eran tantas que no podía liberarse de ellas.

Así que con esos requisitos en mente Atsil encontró al candidato perfecto entre unos matorrales.

Lo malo es que el candidato estaba tratando de cenarse a otro candidato. Uno que hasta cierto punto le recordaba a Ash, pero… no solo debía verificar que fuesen los candidatos perfectos, debía saber si tenian los movimientos de clan necesarios para balancear el suyo y poder cuidar a la perfección de Ash.

- _hey-_

Ambos pokemon (uno de la familia ventus y otro de la familia terra) dejaron lo que hacían y voltearon a verle. _-escuchen, ustedes dos son candidatos perfectos para algo muy importante, pero nesesito saber sus movimientos de clan y ver su habilidad en batalla-_

Esto llamó la atención del pequeño gusano verde, mientras que el ave le miraba de forma juzgadora y después de un rato asintió.

- _Bien, em… mi nombre entre los clanes es Atsli, el movimiento es rayo sanador y busco a gente que quiera unirse de manera voluntaria al equipo de mi entrenador, digo eso porque se que Ash no atrapará a alguien a menos que sea la única opción de salvarle y se que eso no es del todo lo mejor y menos cuando tienes a tres rockets tras de ti-_

El ave (un pidgeot) se le quedo viendo por un rato.

 _-¿haces esto por tu entrenador o el te pidió que hicieras esto?-_

 _-lo hago por el-_

El tipo bicho se acercó.

 _-quiero verle-_ pidió.

 _-a mi también me gustaría verle. Antes de tomar cualquier decisión-_

Pikachu asintió.

 _-Bien, Ash está por aquí-_

Con eso la pequeña banda empezó su camino al campamento.

Aquila vio con curiosidad al joven entrenador que platicaba con la muchacha de pelos rojos. A simple vista era un joven como cualquier otro, pero había algo que no estaba del todo bien.

Su vista de halcón le podía decir que el chico se estaba reprimiendo, su naturaleza estaba siendo opacada por miedos y dolores, cosas que no le permiten ser libre a pesar de que nació para serlo.

Su voz era clara y jubilosa, dando mucho hincapié en que aún estaba a tiempo de ser salvado. Y viendo como el pikachu interactuaba con el niño,más la forma en que el chico parecía soltar sus medios para ser el hasta cierto punto sólo cuando el roedor se ponía a jugar con el.

Como todo miembro del clan alado tenía la habilidad de ver la naturaleza de los lazos entre especies y ese lazo era uno muy peculiar.

Fue cuando vio como el tipo bicho que estaba por comer hacía unos segundos se acercaba a el chico y tras que intercambiaron una mirada se acercó y demostró algo de cariño, un cariño que solo se le mostraba a los que se les consideraba menores entre las especies pokemon.

Increíblemente el corazón del niño pareció brillar con felicidad, olvidando por cierto tiempo todos y cada uno de sus miedos mientras regresaba el cariño dado y dejaba escapar una risita.

 _-Atil. Me uno a tu cruzada-_ explicó el caterpie antes de buscar una pokebola vacía y entrar a ella.

El pokemon alado estaba por llamar la atención del roedor cuando una espada se puso frente a la cara del muchacho.

Y no necesitaba ser un experto para ver el terror que se mostró en los ojos del niño cuando la filosa arma se puso frente a el.

* * *

Misty lo vio.

Vio la forma en que Ash respondió a la arma rudimentaria que se presentaba ante el.

Los ojos del chico estaban llenos de terror, algo desenfocados, su cuerpo estaba tenso y temblaba ligeramente, parecía que estaba congelado pero dio pequeños pasos hacia atrás y parecía que en cualquier momento empezaría a hiperventilar.

La mente de la joven entrenadora empezó a atar algunos cabos que daban una hipótesis no muy grata sobre el posible pasado del chico.

Pikachu estaba inmediatamente frente al niño y miraba de manera un tanto escalofriante al joven con vestimenta de samurai que salió de la nada.

Tras ver que al parecer el chico de Paleta no haría nada en ese estado, decidió intervenir.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces con esa espada?! ¡Puedes lastimar a alguien!-

El recién llegado le dio una mirada extra y tras asentir guardo la filosa hoja de metal.

-¿Eres de paleta?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Ash.

El chico no respondió. Parecía analizar si era un enemigo o no, después de verle por un rato asintió ligeramente.

-Todo entrenador de Paleta es lo suficiente fuerte como para pasar por mis pruebas, tú no pareces ser una excepción a la regla, sin embargo antes de solicitar tu ayuda debo verificar mi veredicto en una batalla-

-yo… no quiero pelear-

-No esperaba que un chico de Paleta fuese cobarde, al parecer el chico en coche tenía razón, hay un débil entre la camada … esperare a otro entrenador- y con eso el portador de la katana desapareció entre los arbustos.

Misty estaba enojada.

No solo el chico había permitido una humillación hacia el, tambien dejo de lado el hecho de que el otro entrenador pedía ayuda.

Pero lo que hizo que Misty explotara fue la frase que dejó escapar por lo bajo.

-tienen razón…-

-¿¡que?! Ash esto es suficiente. He visto cómo te has desecho de los rokets que te están siguiendo, he visto como peleas cuando la situación es necesaria. Ash Tu. Tienes. Talento. ¿¡porque lo sigues desperdiciando?!-

El chico cerró los puños y parecía que estaba debatiendo entre que hacer y qué no hacer.

-¿de qué hablas? ¡todo eso fue suerte! yo no tengo nada de talento, ¿no has visto? hasta ahora solo he podido ganar 3 de 13 batallas-

-¡Porque las pierdes a propósito! Ash escucha con atención, vas a sacar a Pikachu contra mi Staryu y vas a darme una verdadera batalla- demandó la chica.

-¡No entiendes! No puedo pelear..-

-¡¿No puedes o no quieres?!- Misty estaba más que harta.

Llevaba dos semanas en ese maldito bosque lleno de tipos bichos, aguantando su temor hacia dichos pokemon y lidiando con un niño que necesitaba una sacudida.

No soportaría más irregularidades por parte del chico. Era hora que el joven aprendiese a ver que realmente tenía lo que se necesitaba para tomar la liga por los dedos.

-¿Cómo planeas seguir adelante si no quieres mostrar tus habilidades? ¡¿eh?! ¡Si no lo haces no podrás obtener el dinero ni los permisos necesarios para seguir adelante en Kanto! ¿no sabes cual es tu meta? ¡no importa! la encontrarás conforme vayas viajando, y no podrás seguir haciéndolo si no consigues una medalla por batalla-

Eso logró hacer que el chico le viese algo interesado.

-Así que, dame una verdadera batalla en este instante Ash Ketchum-

-¡NO PUEDO! ¿que no lo entiendes? ¡No puedo! no puedo dar una batalla porque no soy nada bueno, no… yo…. si lo hago entonces ellos… - el chico parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

Había algo.

Había algo en su pasado que no le dejaba seguir adelante ¿que sería? ¿que pudo hacer que este niño estuviese cerrándose al mundo? negando su verdadera naturaleza.

-Ash..-

-No puedo- dijo finalmente.

-no puedo dar una batalla ¿okay?-

La chica suspiro.

-Está bien, más debes de tener en cuenta que deberás pelear. Necesitas la medalla Roca para usar Destello de manera legal fuera de batallas, igual con las otras Mos. y para recibir el dinero del recurso para entrenadores debes de librar constantes batallas con entrenadores profesionales así como pasar por los gimnasios-

-¡Pero no puedo tomar la liga!-

-el que vayas por las medallas no significa que debas ir a la liga, ¿sabes cuantos entrenadores pasan por un gimnasio cada año? te aseguro que de los 1267 retadores anuales solo 20 compiten en la liga-

-¡¿C cuántos?!-

Misty se sintió orgullosa de que el chico pusiera esa cara de absoluta incredulidad.

* * *

Clouder había visto.

Había presenciado el intercambio de palabras y su mente tenía las mismas dudas que la femenina humana de cabellos rojos.

¿que era lo que había hecho que un alma tan pura estuviese bajo tantas tormentas?

Ahora entendía las razones del roedor eléctrico por reclutar individuos que pudiesen llenar sus expectativas.

El niño debía ser defendido, confiado y sanado.

Y para que la hembra de fuerte carácter diga que tiene talento… bueno. Eso solo significa una cosa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces voló directo a "tragarse" al tipo bicho.

-¡Hey! Caterpy dispara a las alas-

El pájaro sonrió. Había hecho bien.

La reacción había sido inmediata y el pokemon respondió acorde, podía sentir como sus alas se hacían pesadas e inútiles, más la trayectoria un era la misma por lo que podía comerle.

-Placaje en el pecho-

El gusano acato la orden y el pájaro fue desviado de curso de una manera dolorosa, chocando con un árbol a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

El impacto fue duro.

 _-Atil.. me uno a tu cruzada-_ informo antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

-¡Pikaki! Pi pikachu-

-¿eh?- Ash estaba perplejo.

De la nada había aparecido un pokemon que tenia alas similares a las suyas. El ave había ido directo por su nuevo miembro de equipo y dándose cuenta de ello, ordenó al gusanito un plan que increíblemente funcionó, y ahora Pikachu indicaba que le capturara.

-no puedo hacer eso, ¿que tal si tiene familia a la cual volver?-

El roedor suspiro y tomo una pokebola vacía, corriendo con ella y atrapando al ave por el.

-¡Pikachu!- le regaño.

-Pika, cha chupi pika chu-

-¿es un solitario y decidió que le capture?-

-pi- su inicial asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno… supongo que está bien, veamos qué dice la Dex sobre él- dijo rindiéndose para después abrir los ojos enormemente y aplicar un revivir al pokemon y sacarle de su casa móvil.

-¿¡E Eres nivel 9 y estas en tu segunda etapa?!-

El ave en cuestión levantó el pecho en orgullo.

Era un ejemplar singular y su nuevo entrenador lo entendía.

Aparte… la cara de verdadera admiración, alegría e incredulidad en la mirada del muchacho era la mejor recompensa del siglo.

-Así que realmente tienes talento-

La voz del samurai rompió la atmósfera y Pikachu estaba tan tentado a electrocutarte.

-Vi como capturaste a ese peculiar ejemplar. ¿cual es tu razón de negar un combate cuando se pide?-

Ash se mordió el labio. No quería responder, más tenía la impresión de que si no lo hacía la situación se pondría peor.

-...e- antes de que pudiese responder un enorme estruendo sonó.

-dejaremos esto para después, debo lidiar con los que molestan la serenidad del bosque-

Misty se acercó al chico.

-uno de estos días vas a tener que pelear, ¿porque no peleas?- pregunto.

-no es algo que quiera compartir…-

-bueno al menos no lo compartas conmigo, pero tus pokemons lo necesitan, ellos pelean por ti-

Eso dejó al chico en un gran dilema emocional.

Misty dándose cuenta que Ash ocupaba tiempo para pensar la situacion, decidio empezar a hacer el campamento.

* * *

La noche había llegado y los tres pokémon estaban fuera de sus casas moviles, acomodándose cerca de su entrenador con el fin de pernoctar y vigilar.

Ash seguía pensando en las palabras de Misty y pensó que, si realmente iba a viajar acompañado, lo mejor sería comentar la razón de su vacileo en batallas.

Más no encontraba la forma en que pudiese dar la información sin poner en peligro su secreto.

-Sabes que puedo ayudarte ¿verdad?- la voz de Misty le sacó de sus pensamientos, y estando acostado de lado, vio a sus compañeros quienes le asintieron.

Ellos confiaban en Misty.

Y si ellos confiaban… entonces el tambien trataria de confiar en ella.

-...yo… hice una promesa… una promesa que no puedo romper y… bueno, para poderla cumplir lo mejor es tener un perfil bajo… si no doy batalla no será conocido y así estaré cumpliendo… ¿no?-

Misty quedó en silencio por un momento.

¿que podía decir en ese escenario?

-¿que tipo de pro- antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, hubo una explosión.

-¿que rayos?- preguntó perplejo el chico para después abrir los ojos en urgencia.

-¡Vamos! Debemos salvar a los pokemon- grito, mientras se levantaba y empezaba a correr siendo seguido por sus acompañantes.

* * *

Las llamas eran enormes, y peleando contra otros soldados rockets estaba el chico de la espada.

-¡no intervengas!- le gritó el chico una vez Ash intentó aligerar la carga.

-Si tu razón te impide luchar, no luches. Salva el bosque, Los kakunas están en la zona del fuego-

Ash parecía estar un poco en desacuerdo sobre eso, mas al escuchar que habían pokemons entre las llamas, no lo dudo.

-¡Spearow, ayuda al Samurai!- ordenó antes de lanzarse a la zona con más fuego. Debía rescatar a esos pokemons.

-¡Ash!- Misty iba a correr tras él cuando otro agente rocket se interpuso, obligando a pelear antes de poder hacer algo contra el fuego.

La zona era terriblemente caliente, más eso no impidió que lograse ver a los kakunas que quedaban en el sitio.

-¡Rápido! ¡peguense a mi!- ordeno mientras estiraba los brazos.

Los capilares amarillos no lo dudaron y rápidamente le cubrieron con hilos de seda que usaban para moverse de donde estaban para quedar pegados al cuerpo del chico.

Pikachu y Pidgeot igual movían a los pokemons que no lograban acertar al blanco y los llevaban rápidamente con Ash. Quien, mordiéndose el labio miró a su alrededor, debía de haber alguna forma de acabar con las llamas, sacar a los kakuna y distraer a los enemigos, ¿pero como? ¿que podría servir en estos casos?.

Un pedazo de seda paso entre sus ojos y vio como este se deshacía en una capa de rocío que rápidamente era evaporado.

Eso le recordó una lección de "datos curiosos" con el profesor pokémon.

 _ **-¿sabías que el disparo demora está hecho de partículas que pueden evaporarse y convertirse en una especie de rocío? - había dicho un día que veían a unos gusanitos convertirse en capullos.**_

 _ **-¿enserio?- pregunto entusiasmado un Ash de 5 años.**_

 _ **-Así es, cuando joven, logre ver como un buen numero de pokemons con ese ataque lograban calmar un incendio, lo suficiente para hacer un hueco entre las llamas y poder escapar-**_

 _ **-woow-**_

 _ **-Y luego en mi pelea contra el campeón Tajeru pude recordar eso y me gano la batalla contra su Charizard-**_

 _ **Eso logró dejar estupefacto al joven niño.**_

 _ **-¡woooow! ¡E eso es increíble!-**_

Ese era su plan.

-¡Chicos Disparo demora a las llamas! Pidgeot cuando se abra un hueco danos un empujón con Remolino, y Pikachu usa impactrueno a cualquier Rocket que se nos acerque, ¿listos?-

Todos los pokemon dejaron salir una afirmativa.

-¡ahora!-

-es cuando mueres-

La voz era terriblemente macabra.

Ash volteó solo para ver a uno de los agentes de uniforme negro, el hombre tenía una mirada asesina y a su disposición estaban tres pokémon tipo tierra.

-¡sigan con el plan!-ordenó rápidamente Ash.

-¡detenganlo!-

Los tipo insecto usaron el movimiento de una forma impecable, logrando hacer un hueco entre las llamas, el tipo volador aleteó fuertemente para darles impulso, y Pikachu logró distraer a los enemigos con un fuerte impactrueno.

Ash corrió entre las llamas con su preciosa carga de gusanitos, debía encontrar un lugar seguro para esconderse y rápido, podía sentir como se acercaba el enemigo.

-¡Dragoaliento!- el chico logró esquivar el ataque, cayendo en lo que parecía ser un riachuelo… espera, no parecía serlo.

¡era un riachuelo!

Eso aliviaba las cosas.

Rápidamente cruzó el pequeño cauce de agua y alentó a los pokemons a esconderse entre los arbustos más cercanos al canalito.

Ahora solo debía distraer al tipo y evitar que lograra usar algún ataque que prendiera fuego a la otra parte del río.

-¡Pikachu usa placaje! ¡Pidgeot remolino!-

Los ataques dieron en el blanco y el soldado enemigo dejó escapar un sonoro quejido de molestia.

-Sal y desaste de esas pestes- dijo a una pokebola que dejó escapar un pokemon tipo insecto originario de la región de Hoenn, quien rápidamente disfruto de mantener ocupados a los pokemons de Ash.

-Ahora si el entrenador no da órdenes, no podrán ganar ¿verdad Vibra?- el tipo dragón que salió de la nada asintió y dejó escapar un ataque de fuego directo al chico que tenía los brazos extendidos en señal de protección al otro lado del agua.

Ash cerró los ojos esperando el ataque, sin embargo Caterpie se lanzó contra el ataque y su entrenador, con un cegador brillo azul, negando el ataque y ocasionando una pequeña explosión que al difuminarse dejó ver algo interesante.

Ya no era un Caterpie.

Ahora era un Metapod.

Y estaba dispuesto a defender a Ash hasta la muerte.

-¡Destruyelo!- ordenó el enemigo.

-¡No! ¡Metapod!- Ash corrió.

Debía salvar a su tipo insecto.

¿porque de pronto todo era mil veces más lento?

A pesar de que logró detener el salto del capullo, no podría protegerse del todo contra el ataque mortífero del enemigo. No habría forma de que saliese ileso de ello, pero, dándose la vuelta, podría darle algo de tiempo.

Sin saberlo, una pequeña pluma en su bolsillo empezó a brillar. Y después del pequeño destello, la ayuda llegó.

-¡RAW!-el rugido salió de la nada.

Al igual que la llamarada que intervino el ataque, desviando y aniquilando.

-¡E Entei? ¡Diablos! ¡sácanos de aquí vibra!- gritó el agente tratando de huir solo para ser detenido por dos enormes columnas de fuego.

 _"Humano avaricioso. Tus pecados serán condenados con el fuego que causaste"_

La voz era un poderoso rugir de volcanes.

Ash abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la magnífica bestia que dominaba el magma y la tierra.

-Entei- susurró sorprendido.

Para luego abrir los ojos en urgencia tras que las palabras del legendario se procesaran en su mente.

-¡Espera!-

Increíblemente, el león le volteó a ver.

-T todos merecen vivir… y hay cosas más importantes que el ahorita, el bosque está en llamas-

El tipo fuego se le quedó mirando de manera exploratoria y juzgadora.

Y a pesar del temor que sentía, Ash regresó la mirada con determinación.

 _"Le dejaré vivir. Solo si dejas de insultar el lazo entre tú y tus pokemon, eres un entrenador, cumple con tu parte del trato. Pelea sin miedo, tienes talento, pulelo. Lo necesitarás después"_ dijo antes de levantar las dos patas delanteras y golpear el suelo con estas.

Generando una enorme nube de polvo que rápidamente extinguió el fuego y de paso dejó inconsciente al enemigo.

Ash dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No se si realmente pueda ser un entrenador… hice una promesa en lecho de muerte-

El león se volteo a verle.

 _"¿Que prometiste?"_

-que no dejaría que alguien de malas intenciones supiera de mi secreto-

 _"Prometiste ser precavido. No dejar tu pasión o tu talento. Puedes cumplir eso y mi parte del trato"_

El pokémon empezó a caminar para retirarse, no sin antes darle una última mirada al chico.

 _"Espero verte pronto en la cima del puente arcoiris, y que cuando llegues tengas mas aliados y pulidas algunas técnicas" agregó antes de desaparecer._

* * *

Una vez todo el lío fuese calmado, Samuray les indico el camino a la siguiente ciudad, y se despidieron con un apretón de manos.

-hey Misty-

-¿si?-

Ash suspiro.

-Tras lo de anoche… tuve una pequeña platica con los chicos y un peculiar pokémon que nos apoyó-

La chica le vio sorprendida .

-y me di cuenta de que estaba mal interpretando la promesa que hice… -

El chico se mordió el labio,era ahora o nunca.

-Creo… creo que tomaré tu oferta, haré el reto de los gimnasios pero no entraré a la liga-

Eso lleno de alegría y orgullo y alivio a la chica.

Ash estaba abriéndose.

-... ¿C crees que podrías ayudarme con eso?-

La chica sonrió.

-¡Claro que puedo! Escucha lo primero que necesitas saber es…-

Y así mis amigos, es como empieza la aventura de nuestro protagonista. Girando las tuercas del destino para ser la leyenda en la que se convertiría.

Dejando atrás uno de sus tantos miedos, y empezando sus primeros pasos hacia la libertad que por derecho le pertenecía.

Y tal vez.. un día poderle reclamar por completo al igual que los cielos.

Porque después de todo, a pesar de tener quien le ayude a emprender el vuelo… aún debia aprender a aletear primero.

* * *

Yop: oh wow… me detuve a tiempo.

Ks: ¿¡realmente ibas a calcinar al tipo?!

Yop: hey me puse en los zapatos del león por un momento. Él definitivamente lo haría y lo sabes.

Ks: a todo esto… ¿porque cambiaste de legendario al final? No se supone que en el guión estaría suicune.

Yop: para poder mezclar la peli 20 de pokemon y aparte se me hizo mejor poner a Entei que a Suicune.

Ks: okay…

Yop: *se voltea a verles* ¡Mil gracias por leer hasta acá! ¿que tal les pareció? ¿les gusto el giro que le di a Samuray? D: quienes serán los ellos a los que se refiere Ash?

Ks: por favor dejen en comentarios sus opiniones, realmente nos gusta mucho cuando nos comentan sus ideas.

yop: ¡y correcciones! Acepto de todo.

Ks: aqui hay mas galletas para todos.

Yop: y como ya es muy noche (esto está escrito a las 2: 39 am) debemos cerrar el telón por hoy. ¡Ica Mayolo Xinompaqui!

Ks: nos vemos pronto.

Yop: por cierto… ¡¿vieron la portada del fic?! Perdonen mi falta de clases en edición de imagen pero… ¡¿que tal les parece?!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Yop: okay okay esto va avanzando más rápido de lo que esperaba así que, aquí tiene su nuevo capítulo.

Pero primero hora de responder comentarios.

 **karen:** Me alegra saber que te fascina esto! Ntp. Puede que tarde pero seguiré con esto, de momento en mi cabeza tengo más o menos planeado todo Kanto, incluyendo la peli de ho oh y mewtwo.

 **Diego 4560:** ¡me encanta saber que te agrada! Y gracias por el consejo. Igualmente me agrada saber que te gustaron las referencias al juego y la forma en que Ash se desarrolla aquí, espero leerte pronto.

 **Neoxistatehuaki:** Ikr! Es tan cuteee! Me encanta escribirle aunque sea algo complicado pero de poco a poco irá saliendo su verdadero yo y podremos ver más a este cute little sunshine boy.

 **Tatis23122003:** ¡Me alegra mucho saber eso! Creeme la portada salió de la nada pero lo más importante es que te haya encantado! Y si! Jajajajjaja pobre Entei nadie le deja calentar humanos malos : ( pero no te preocupes! Luego tendrá su oportunida tal vez no~ xDDD

 **She Who Loves Pinneaple:** enserio leo tu nombre de usuario y no puedo evitar pensar que eres ya sea Todoroki o Urarakai en algún grupo de chat ._. Fuera de eso… ¡Me alegra saber que logre emocionarte! espero que este capítulo también logre emocionarte.

 **Taichikudo534:** ¡Me encanta saber eso! Y no te preocupes seguirás viéndolo.

Ks: bien ahora que eso está hecho, agradecemos a Chiyo por ser la genial beta que es y a todos los que nos ven de manera anónima.

Yop: gracias a los nuevos favoritos y seguidores!

Ks: hora del fic.

Yop: ¿crees que podamos estar un día en algún lugar chido? ¿digo nuestra historia? mmm-... ¿hay premios a fanfiction?

Ks:... no.

Yop:awww… ;—;

* * *

Ash olvido por un momento que no debía ser el.

Pero en su defensa el alivio de poder al fin dejar los bosques era algo que realmente valía la pena festejar. —por fin… — dijo antes de dejar caerse en el pequeño terreno pavimentado que llevaba a la entrada de la ciudad de piedra.

—¡civilización! No más laberintos boscosos, un buen baño y comida en estufa— agregó.

— _opino lo mismo Ash. Por fin salimos de ese latoso bosque… sin ofender claro—_ agregó pikachu a sus compañeros pokémon que estaban fuera de su casa móvil. mientras imitaba a su compañero de destino.

— _ñe no hay problema. Honestamente todo es muy monótono—_ dijo la mariposa

— _secundo esa opinión—_ dijo el ave cafe

— _que sean tres—_ agrego el ave de diferente color.

Misty no pudo evitar sonreir y reir un poco ante el acto.

Al parecer Ash ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia y había descubierto que ella no era como esas demás personas que le pudieron o no hacer daño en su pueblo.

Y eso era algo muy grande e importante para la joven entrenadora de agua que estaba dispuesta a que ese niño que veía en batallas o en pequeños momentos de felicidad pudiese ser totalmente libre y no tener que ocultarse nunca más tras una cara de duda y autocontrol.

La pequeña risa logró que el chico olvidara la idea de quedarse dormido en mitad de camino y se pusiera de pie.

—Así que esto es Petalia ¿eh? Misty… ¿crees que podemos conseguir los suplementos con lo que tenemos? O ¿realmente tendremos que enfrentar al líder? —

—Eso depende de los precios que manejan en el pokemark, aunque si queremos seguir adelante sin ninguna dificultad lo mejor será que enfrentes a Brok. Sin su medalla no puedes usar Flash legalmente fuera de combate, y necesitas la habilidad para cruzar el monte moon—

El chico suspiro.

De todas formas debía pelear.

Pero, honestamente no creía que estaban listos para enfrentarlo, si bien su pequeño pokémon tipo bicho había alcanzado su última etapa y sus compañeros alados habían subido de nivel y aprendido nuevos ataques rápidamente dudaba que estaban en las condiciones adecuadas para lidiar con sus desventajas.

Pikachu llevaba la delantera y era el único que quizá tenía alguna chance de ganar con el movimiento tipo acero, pero tampoco quería sobre usar un solo ataque.

Necesitaba una estrategia, y más que eso, ocupaba información… Después de obtener algo de comida y descanso claro está. Las alas le pesaban y solo queria estirarlas un poco en el cuarto especial del centro pokémon.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiese hacer algo un hombre salió de la nada.

Logrando que Ash saltara un poco y sus alas hicieran un movimiento que le reclamó l chico su poco espacio en la mochila.

—Brock es un oponente duro, ¿seguro que quieres vencerle? ¿o solo quieres impresionar?— eso llamó la atención del chico.

—¿impresionar?—

—Si, si dentro de la batalla demostrar ciertas habilidades es posible que el líder te considere que pasaste por prueba cultural y moral dándote así la recompensa. Claro se recomienda que ganes en combate pero cada quien tiene su estilo— dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer camino abajo.

—bueno… chicos creo que podemos hacer eso. Dejar que nos pateen el trasero y apelar por la—

—¡Oh no! ¡tu no! Escúchame bien jovencito. Usted. Va. A. Pelear. Con. Todo. Lo. Que. Tiene. ¿quedó claro?— Misty interrumpió.

—si lo haces así entonces no valdrá para nada tu medalla. Debes de darlo todo o nada— agregó.

Ash la miró con una mezcla de confusión y miedo.

¿porque de pronto se sintió como cuando su madre le regañaba? O cuando Red le "obligó" a descubrir que los tipo veneno no eran tan malos como se creían.

No sabía el porqué pero la extraña forma en que la chica se había mostrado ante él le daba una sensación de familiaridad, algo diferente al regaño pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente similar como para hacerle ver que tenía razón en eso.

— _me recordó a Adí—_ conento Pikachu. Aunque para los humanos sonó como un "pikachu pi"

* * *

Brok Stale no se espero a Misty Waterflower en la entrada de su gimnasio.

—tengo un dilema— posiblemente sea con lo sucedido en su gimnasio, aunque por lo que sabía el también huiría de casa si sus hermanos le tratasen de la misma forma en que las mayores trataban a la chica.

—Hay un entrenador que tiene el talento para poder superar a Lance y Red, tiene el corazón en su lugar pero… se niega a pelear por una promesa que hizo y aunque no lo admita ni se de cuenta de ello, eso le está matando—

Eso… definitivamente no lo espero.

¿Misty preocupada por un entrenador con talento? La chica no había mostrado nada de eso desde que Red paso por la liga. Y ella solo lo había hecho por el sencillo acto de darle al entrenador rojo una ventaja contra lo peor de los rockets y por supuesto para que el chico mejorará en cuanto habilidades sociales se trataba.

Pero ahora ella venía a él a hablarle de alguien que no solo podía vencer a Red pero también a Lance y pedía ayuda para el candidato.

Brok sabía que la chica era una fuerte mujer independiente, daba los empujes que la gente necesitaba en la forma en que lo ocupaban por sí sola. Su elemento era el agua y como este, ella era fuerte y manejable, podía adaptarse a todo y podía hacer que las turbinas de alguien se moviesen con solo la furia de su mirada.

Pero que ahora la mujer que detuvo por sí sola a 30 rockets de los peores estaba ahí frente a él admitiendo no saber qué hacer.

Esperen.

—¿vencer a Lance y Red? ¿ Y RED? ¿El gran gran campeón? ¿el Maestro tipo fuego en prueba de título? —

—Si— la forma en que lo dijo con tanta seguridad y certeza, dio a entender que no estaba de juegos.

Efectivamente había encontrado a alguien que adquiere el título de Maestro algún día.

—okay eso si es algo que no escucho todos los días. Necesita verlo y juzgar por mi cuenta, pero por lo que dices… supongo que su promesa es algo fuerte—

Misty suspiró.

—Solo se que prometió algo. Algo que hasta hace poco pensó le impedía pelear del todo a menos que realmente fuese necesario. No tiene una meta en específico, no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo, tengo una sospecha por su lenguaje corporal pero… no quiero interrumpir o que sean verdad—

Brok levantó una ceja.

—¿sin rumbo? Misty, jamás te habías preocupado tanto por un chico sin rumbo. ¿porque tan apurada a que lo encuentre?—

—porque los rockets andan tras el—

Eso le helo la sangre.

—¿q u e?— preguntó separando cada letra.

Eso no era verdad. Eso NO podía ser verdad.

¿los rockets tras un chico sin rumbo y sin afanes de pelear con el talento para derrotar al mundo? Era peligro mayor.

Las mentes sin meta eran más fáciles de corromper y hacer que caigan al lado maldito de la liga.

—Brok. Es solo un niño, no es más que cuatro o cinco años más joven que yo, los mas idiotas de los rockets le han seguido desde vidrean. Y en el bosque se encontró cara a cara con uno de los administradores, logrando salir más o menos ileso y rescatando a todos los kakuna. ¡no puedo dejar que _el_ tenga el destino de Sir Ketchem—

El corazón del joven dio un pequeño vuelco.

Sir Ken Chem fue un muy conocido caballero del pueblo de Rota, un descendiente de doble desendencia real y que cumploda su vida de servicio ante la Reina Quenna se retiró a ser un entrenador. Pero cuyo destino quedó detenido cuando un ataque de los rockets terminó con su vida.

En su memoria, habían muchas cosas al rededor de sus pueblos y lo más importante era que el hombre había sido el único sin rumbo que había negado a los rockets y peleó contra ellos hasta su muerte... algo muy trágico en todo Kanto, según los historiadores la única muerte más atroz que la de Sir Ket Chem fue quizá (y solo si era real) la del legendario Zet. El humano alado.

Brok suspiro.

—¿cuando le veo?— pregunto.

—Estoy viajando con el, logré convencerle de que hiciera el reto de los gimnasios. Al menos para usar los movimientos legales y estoy tratando de que pueda pelear contra ti mañana. Ahora esta con la enfermera Joey, al parecer la Joey de Vidrian le comento lo sucedido allí y querían asegurarse de que todo estuviese a la perfección—

Brock asintió.

—tu padre ya le vio—

Eso llamó la atención del joven.

Su padre había llegado ese mismo día a casa tras una misión así que era probable que le diese detalles de el joven. Y para que este se interesara en alguien desde el principio era señal de que tenía mucho talento.

—entendido. Trata de que venga, le haré mejorar y que vea algunas que otra cosa importante—

La chica asintió antes de dar las gracias y desaparecer con rumbo al centro pokemon.

—¿a que estas jugando Destino?— se preguntó tras recordar la última predicción de Agatha.

Aquella vez, la anciana le había visto y tan tranquilamente le había señalado "Ten cuidado,inocentes plumas buscaran refugio y tu serás su guía, la más joven de los lotos le mantendrá a flote hasta que junto al rayo y el cuarzo le enseñen a planear. Prepárate Brook Stale, pues dentro de poco las cosas cambiaran mucho" las palabras aún resonaban en su mente y ahora sentía que esas palabras tenían algo que ver con esta visita de Misty.

¿que rayos pasaba ahí?

* * *

Ash estaba con las alas extendidas y con el pequeño dilema de que ahora eran un poco más grandes que cuando salió de Vidrean.

Si bien no había sido un crecimiento exagerado, no descarta el hecho de que había crecido. Un centímetro para ser más precisos.

Y no solo eso, al parecer habían ganado algo de grosor y uno que otro musculito, haciendo que el mantenerlas sin mover fuese muy difícil y que tuviese un constante hormigueo en la base de estas, pero gracias a las excusas de salud que la enfermera Joey brindaba podía moverlas a su contento por unos cuantos minutos y eso era lo mejor para el.

Frente a él podía ver a sus pokemon y como dos de ellos volteaban a ver de una manera interesante a su inicial.

— _Ala alba. Ash es un Ala Alba—_ empezó a decir el ave. — _Ahora entiendo tus estándares… pero… ¡¿porque no nos dijiste nada?!—_

— _¿me hubieses creído?—_ respondió el pokemon eléctrico.

— _eee.. buen punto—_

Por su parte el nuevo tipo bicho volador miraba con gran asombro a su entrenador.

Un Ala alba.

Su entrenador era un Ala alba. Un Ala alba en gran necesidad de amigos en los cuales confiar.

— _ne.. ¿no se les hace que Ash ocupa entrenar sus alas? —_ preguntó tras observar bien a su humano.

Ante eso los pokémon se vieron.

— _Las leyendas dicen que cuando los humanos alados regresen a los cielos entonces …. Va no me acuerdo que decian—_ informó el sperrow de diferente color.

Pikachu se rasco la cabeza.

— _igual yo. Se que Ash debe de volar pero no me acuerdo porque—_

Pidgeot negó con la cabeza antes de enfocar su vista en el chico de enfrente.

— _Sus alas son similares a las mías. Yo puedo enseñarle, pero… habrá que trabajar con su comprension pokelistica. Según las leyendas, los Ala alba ganaban el don de entender a los pocos aleteos—_ la Chansey que les atendía ladeo la cabeza.

— _¿que no era cuando demostraban algo ante un lider de clan?—_ preguntó.

Ash algo confundido decidió mirar al reloj de la pared.

—oh. Llevamos un buen tiempo aquí… Misty se preocupara si no salimos—

* * *

El día siguiente llegó muy pronto y Ash se encontraba frente a las puertas del gimnasio tipo roca.

Misty había logrado convencerle de que peleara y bueno… aquí estaba ahora. Junto con la pelirroja.

—solo abre las puertas— le aconsejo.

Y tomando un largo suspiro se adentro al mundo de los gimnasios.

El lugar era amplio y oscuro, como una caverna.

"claro que será así" pensó, "es el hogar de los tipos roca"

Pero apenas dio unos pasos, unas luces se encendieron, mostrando a un chico moreno encima de una plataforma.

—Soy Brok. El actual líder de gimnasio y tu evaluador. ¿puedes derrotar la defensa de una roca?—

Ash pensó detenidamente sobre lo dicho. ¿vencer la defensa de una roca? Eso es muy alto y al mismo tiempo muy…. ¿emocionante?

—¿cual es tu nombre retador?— pregunto el moreno.

—S soy Ash—

—¿de donde eres?—

—Pueblo paleta—

El chico asintió.

—Bien Ash, de pueblo Paleta. Las reglas son simples, será un combate de dos contra todos los que tu traigas hasta ahora, solo tu puedes sustituir y quien tenga más pokémon de su lado gana. ¿entendido?—

Ash asintió.

Tres contra dos mmm… no era algo muy alentador y todos en su equipo tenían la desventaja de tipo más… eso era algo que definitivamente no importaba mucho.

Había visto en sus paseos por el rancho y el bosque de paleta, como pokemons listos vencían la desventaja con rapidez u otro tipo de ataques.

Por lo que confiaba en que sabría que hacer para que su equipo no saliera tan dañado.

—Bien. El primer movimiento es tuyo—

Ash lo pensó. ¿a quién enviar primero? Por lo que sabía debía de guardar a Pikachu hasta el final, pero a quíen podría lanzar contra lo que sea que fuese su primer contrincante?

—Pidgeot—

El ave salió de su casa móvil y extendió las alas, dispuesto a dar el primer aleteo cuando se le indicará.

—Bien. ¡Geodude! ¡al frente!— el pokemon que salio era definitivamente tipo roca.

Un extraño pokémon que asemejaba una gran piedra flotante con dos brazos enormes y una cara enojada al frente.

—¡Geodude! ¡Rizo defensa!—

—¡Dude!— el pokémon brillo de un ligero color plateado por unos segundos.

—Pidgeot… Usa agilidad—

Brock vio rápidamente lo que Misty decía.

El chico era listo, pero se veía que su estilo no era la defensa y conforme pasaba la batalla se veía como el chico empezaba a entrar en confianza y sus movimientos se veían menos forzados, más estructurados y por muy locos que parecieran, eficaces, lo suficientemente eficaces como para darle la victoria en el primer combate.

—Bien,has logrado derrotar a mi Geodude, pero.. ¿podrás contra mi Onix?—

al decir eso ultimo dejo escapar a un pokémon de dimensiones enormes, parecido a una serpiente hecha de diferentes rocas redondas, un enorme cuerno salía de su cabeza.

Al momento de materializarse en el campo de batalla, dejó escapar un fuerte rugido, haciendo que todo el gimnasio vibrara.

Tanto ash como pikachu tragaron en seco.

Esto era otro nivel.

Uno que no estaban listos para enfrentar.

Ash sabía que la única manera de vencerle sería con su peculiar manera de pelear en batallas (como esa vez que lucho contra el arcanine del profesor y un ratata.) Pero si lo hacía llamaría mucho la atención y eso significaba que su secreto podría exponerse. La única alternativa era darse por vencido, aunque no le gustara para nada, pero si hacia eso Misty sabría que pasaba y le reprochara o bien dejaría de ser su amiga.

—Butterfly. Ve con cautela—

* * *

Ásh veía con curiosidad y creciente frustración como Ash daba comandos que si bien hacen parecer que estaba dando batalla, eran obviamente para perder en la manera menos vergonzosa y dolorosa posible para su pokemon.

El pequeño pikachu tenía miedo de la enorme serpiente de roca, pero estaba más que harto de ver a Ash autocontrolarse demasiado.

—Pikachu pi—

el muchacho volteó a verle confundido.

—¿Seguro? ¿realmente quieres sustituir a Butterfly?—

el roedor asintió.

—okay emm..—

—Chu pika chu pi ka chu pika chuchu—

eso llamó la atención del joven.

—¿que recuerde el trato del león? No sé a qué… oh— Ash abrió los ojos.

Pikachu había visto su estrategia y le estaba recordando que Entei quería evaluar su avance y que no debía de insultar el esfuerzo de sus compañeros.

Tomando un largo suspiro, decidió hacer caso y tratar de dar el primer paso.

Sabía que sería imposible ganar pero… al menos lo intentaría, _REALMENTE_ lo intentaría.

—¡Espora y remolino!—

la mariposa asintió y rápidamente dejó escapar una nube de polvos morados que con el fuerte aleteo de sus extremidades sedosas lograron causar una nube densa, sirviendo de defensa, distracción y sobre todo ataque.

—¡Ruge!— comando el moreno de ojos rasgados.

El pokemon piedra dejó escapar un enorme rugido que logró dispersar la nube de esporas. Pero aun así algunas de ellas estaban cayendo en su cuerpo sin que se diese cuenta.

—¡Ahora!— una gran cantidad de viento cortante golpeo en forma de x el cuello del pokemon opresor, logrando que este retrocediera un poco y se quejara de dolor.

—atadura!—

—remolino!—

a pesar del ataque efectuado, el tipo piedra logró acertar un coletazo al volador y logró noquearlo.

—¡regresa!—

Misty sonreía al ver como Ash había empezado a entrar en juego, sin embargo las dudas aún estaban claras en la mente del joven entrenador. Y de momento llevaba las de perder con un equipo sin ventaja contra la serpiente y menos un miembro.

Pero por la expresión de Brook, sabía que el chico ya tenía la medalla en la bolsa. Solo debía mantener la imagen.

—Pikachu—

—¿pi?—

—No estás obligado a hacerlo pero… ¿veamos nuestro nivel?—

El pokémon sonrió. Su amigo estaba empezando a dar un paso y era su deber ayudarle a darlo.

Podía ver como la situación ponía en muchas dudas y había algo de miedo en esa simple oración.

Ash estaba dispuesto a avanzar pero tenía miedo de que fuese a avanzar solo o estuviese forzando el avance entre sus compañeros, y Pikachu le demostraria que podrían ganar frente a todo, que no estaba solo y que el avance lo hacían juntos.

—¡Pika!— alegremente se puso frente a la enorme monstruosidad rocosa y le vio con tanta determinación, orgullo y confianza que la intimidación por parte del enemigo fue anulada.

Ash vio el terreno de juego antes de asentir.

Era el momento de ver que tan lejos estaban de impresionar a Entei.

—¡agilidad y destello!—

* * *

Brok podía ver cómo el muchacho estaba dando un gran paso sobre sus miedos al momento de dar la orden, y a pesar de que las cosas parecían estar algo feas para el chico, este salía con ingeniosos planes para salvar a su pokemon.

Lo más interesante era que las cosas parecían ser muy ortodoxas.

—usa rapidez desde el techo!—

—¿desde el techo?— la duda fue vista por todos los que observaban el combate, quienes desviaron la mirada al punto dicho. Encontrándose con unas condensadas nubes moradas.

Pikachu subió ágilmente por la columna de la serpiente y dio un gran salto, quedando sobre una de las varillas del techumbre y desde donde lanzó las estrellitas.

Estas se impregnaron del polvo que tenían las nubes y dieron en el blanco: la cara del pokémon serpiente.

Quien cayó dormido en un instante.

—Pikachu ven y toma esta poción—

eso llamó la atención del líder.

—¿porque le das una poción en vez de atacar?—

—Pikachu no tiene el poder necesario para vencer a Onix de un golpe mientras duerme, y se que hay la posibilidad de que se despierte tras un ataque, así que prefiero aprovechar la oportunidad para revitalizar a mis amigos antes de tomar el riesgo —

Brok sonrió, definitivamente se había ganado la medalla.

"Ahora entiendo lo que decía Misty. Tiene gran talento y efectivamente puede ser capaz de derrotar a Red"

—Pikachu, usa ataque rapido— lamentablemente al momento en que Pikachu hizo contacto con el enemigo, este despertó, y tal como había practicado tanto tiempo junto con su entrenador, enrosco al pequeño tipo eléctrico en su cola, apretando cada vez más el cuerpo de pikachu.

Quien honestamente no podía hacer nada y sentía que todos sus interiores se romperían.

Brook miró detenidamente a su oponente, podía ver como una loca idea se hacía presente en los ojos del muchacho tras posar su vista en el detector de humo, pero tras ver bien la situación decidió negar con la cabeza.

—Pikachu. Regresa, esta es una batalla fuera de nuestro nivel, volveremos cuando tengamos una mejor estrategia—

Eso si no se lo esperaba.

Por un momento pensó que el chico ordinaria atacar. No esperaba que realmente se rindiese tan pronto.

—Ahora enviaras al Spearow ¿cierto?— pregunto el moreno, esperando que el pájaro supiese algo que le pudiera contraatacar, pero al ser un varicolor o shiny había una gran posibilidad de que sus ataques fueran más efectivos o su resistencia más grande.

—no. La regla dice que solo pokémon registrados pueden ser parte de un combate. En este caso Sparrow no cuenta porque es libre. —

el asiático asintió. Nunca se esperó encontrarse con un entrenador que supiera las reglas de los combates.

—Entonces esto significa que te retiras del juego. Sabia decisión— dijo el hombre antes de regresar a su campeón.

—Tengo una pregunta, vi que planeabas algo pero al final decidiste no hacerlo. ¿que era?—

Ash se sonrojo un poco, no pensó que fuese obvio.

—emm pensé en que pikachu podría activar los rociadores anti incendio con un rayo al metal pero deshice la idea porque puede causar daños estructurales y gran dolor a Onix, las batallas de Gimnasio son para fortalecerte, no para acabar con los oponentes—

para sorpresa del chico, el líder se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

—Ash de pueblo paleta. Me enorgullece decir que has pasado mi prueba moral y has demostrado tener lo que se tiene para vencer a las rocas, por eso te entrego de manera oficial la medalla roca. Ahora podrás usar el movimiento Destello o Flash de manera legal en Kanto y las islas Naranja. De igual forma eres merecedor de los premios otorgados aquí.— al decir eso, le extendió en una mano la medalla característica del gimnasio, un disco y una tarjeta con un grabado, la cual fue escaneada por la pokedex y posteriormente deshabilitada.

—¡Pika!— grito feliz el roedor al comprender que su amigo había ganado de todos modos.

—G gracias— Ash estaba algo ruborizado y tenso, no sabía muy bien qué hacer con la situación. Y de no ser porque Misty le llevó al centro pokemon estaba seguro que entraría en un estado de pánico.

Una vez las puertas del gimnasio se cerraron, Brook volteó a ver a su padre.

—Mi oportunidad ha llegado. Iré a empacar—

Flint asintió.

—Ese niño te ocupa, yo me encargare de todo—

* * *

Esa noche, Ash miraba su pequeña medalla mientras repasaba la cara de felicidad y orgullo que todos sus pokemons pusieron al verla, al igual que la satisfacción y …. Lo que sea que reflejaban los ojos de Misty al final de la batalla.

Estaba seguro que era algo que solía ver en ocasiones en la mirada del profesor al igual que en la de su madre. ¿que sería? Era algo que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir por parte de los humanos.

Suspirando, dejó a un lado la medalla.

Tal vez los retos de gimnasio no eran tan malos después de todo.

* * *

yop: wohoo! capitulo terminado!

Ks: y a tiempo.

Yop: eee… nunca hemos tenido horario.

Ks: como sea, las cosas ahora se ponen interesantes.

Yop: oh si! Ya se como adaptar algunas cosas así que… ¡estense listos para más giros dramaticos! Y la mermelada sin azucar es asquerosa!

Ks:... agradecemos a todos por leer hasta aquí y esperamos que puedan comentarnos sus opiniones sobre el capitulo.

Yop: ¡Ica Mayolo Xinompaqui!

Ks: y nos vemos luego.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Yop: aceleremos un poco las cosas!

Ks: comentarios al final?

Yop: sip, solo recordarles que no somos dueños de nada y un gran y enorme gracias a Chiyo por ser la tan genial beta que es, ¡vayan a ver sus trabajos!

Ks: ahora al fic.

* * *

Siendo honestos, Ash no sabía muy bien qué pensar ahora que Brock se había unido a su travesía.

Por una parte estaba bien, el hombre cocinaba exquisito y tenía mayor conocimiento que él en cuanto primeros auxilios, y sabía cómo manejar situaciones cuando se topaba con gente que insistía de manera um… peculiar, el tener una batalla con ellos.

Pero por otra parte, era más y más difícil el poder sacar sus alas para un pequeño ejercicio y que no doliera tanto el estar encerradas, aparte que se sentía un poco presionado por qué el chico insistió que él tenía un gran talento para las batallas pokemon.

Cosa que el faltaba de ver, pero sus pokémon le daban el voto a Brok. No se sabe si por la comida o porque ellos también creían que él fuese un buen entrenador.

Aunque eso era al principio de la caminata, ahora llevaban más o menos unos cinco días y Ash se había acostumbrado a la presencia del asiático y el continuo querer que este brindaba junto con el de la chica pelirroja. (Con quien ya estaba más abierto y confiado).

Mientras tanto Brock se había dado cuenta de todo lo que Misty había visto en el chico y finalmente decidió que tenía razón en seguirle y apoyar de esta manera.

El niño tenía un don nato para las batallas y los pokémon en general, tan increíble que fácilmente podía vencer a Red en cuestión de unos meses pero tenia muchas cosas que le ataban a no mostrarse.

En los pocos días que llevaban juntos podía observar como el chico se abría de poco a poco con Misty, tal vez porque se conocían de más tiempo, y la forma en que entrenaba/jugaba con su equipo.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

Ese niño necesitaba mucho cariño y confianza.

Pero sobretodo, necesitaba cuidados especiales que solo un verdadero amigo podría dar.

Y él intentaría ser ese soporte que el joven pueblerino ocupaba.

—Bien aquí estamos. El paso a ciudad Celeste, El monte Moon— comentó el mayor de edad en el grupo.

—Famoso por sus piedras luna, fósiles y tener el mayor número de murciélagos en todo Kanto.— continuó Misty.

Eso llamó la atención del menor.

—¿enserio? Pense lo era por los clefas—

—Eso es más una leyenda que realmente cualquier cosa, es muy pero muy raro ver un clefa por aquí, es más común encontrar tipos roca, tierra e insecto que realmente algún tipo hada— explicó Brock

—Oh ya entiendo, Espera, ¡Misty!— El niño volteo a ver a la pelirroja, y empezó a señalar a la caverna mientras que ponía una cara de frustración y un poco de enojo. — ¡¿Porque me hiciste pelear si hay iluminación?!— agregó.

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al escuchar cómo el niño se había salido un poco de su fuerte concha por unos segundos.

Sin embargo eso pasó a segundo plano cuando las palabras del chico terminaron de registrarse en el cerebro de los mayores. Enfocándose específicamente en una palabra que sabían de sobra estaba mal en ese enunciado.

—¿Iluminación?— Brock volteó a ver a la cueva y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente había iluminacion industrial en la caverna.

—Esto es inusual, ¿Por qué pondrían este tipo de iluminación tan fuerte?— preguntó Misty.

Vio las caras confusas y de ligera preocupación de sus… ¿amigos? La verdad aun no estaba seguro si podía llamarlos así, pero segun se veía, la iluminación no era una señal buena en ese momento.

Así que dejo sus dilemas mentales de un lado por ahora y se enfocó en observar las caras de Misty y Brock, quienes tenían más experiencia en cruzar montañas que él.

—Nadie me avisó de algún proyecto de iluminación por estas áreas— Comentó algo preocupado el moreno. Y esto realmente puso focos rojos en la mente de Ash.

Según recordaba, los líderes de gimnasio tenían que ser informados de proyectos como estos, para que evaluaran la situación y pudieran determinar si el proyecto realmente beneficiaria o no, y si ponía en riesgo a la fauna y flora local entonces estaban en todo el poder legal para negar rotundamente los proyectos y su palabra se hacía ley.

Así que el hecho de que Brock. El encargado de estas áreas y experto en biodiversidad de la zona, no supiera sobre esto significaba que algún pescado gordo se estuviera cociendo por debajo de la mesa.

Y según parecía, Misty había llegado a la misma conclusión, porque no dudó en sacar una pokebola de diferente coloración a las de siempre.

Brock copió los movimientos de la joven, poniendo en mano una pokebola idéntica a la de la entrenadora acuática.

—Ash, mantente alerta y en rango de nosotros. Esto parece ser algo ilegal y puede ser peligroso en muchos sentidos. No te separes mucho ¿entendido? Y cuando te diga corre. Huye al lugar más seguro que veas. Trata de traer refuerzos si es necesario— dio instrucciones de forma seria el moreno.

—Si es nesesario, lucha. No temas en dar batalla ¿entendiste? Se que puedes encargarte de eso si _luchas_ como sabes hacerlo.—agregó Misty.

Ash suspiro.

Sabía que tendría que luchar a pesar de que no lo intentara, pero el saber que podría hacerlo a menos que _realmente_ fuese necesario le consolaba un poco.

Mas eso no evitaba que los nervios se calmara. ¿Huir? No sonaba bien.

Era verdad que él tenía mucha experiencia en eso, después de todo tener que evadir a los buscapleitos de paleta le había enseñado mucho sobre eso, pero… esta vez si huía significaba dejar a .. dos personas que empezaban a ser de gran importancia para el.

Dos personas que le habían estado ayudando desde que se conocieron y que se preocupaban de manera real por él.

Pero a pesar de todo asintió. Total si las cosas se daban a ese nivel, Ash huiría con ellos.

Pikachu tensó su cuerpo desde su punto en el hombro del niño.

Algo olía mal en este asunto aparte de que podía sentir una presencia eléctrica muy fuerte cerca.

El grupo entró a la caverna con una pokebola en mano y desactivando cada luz dañina que veían.

Y conforme avanzaban y desactivando las luces, Ash recordó un pequeño dato: le temía a las cavernas con tipo veneno. El chico tragó saliva al intentar poner sus nervios en algún recóndito lugar de su mente, y enfocarse exclusivamente en la misión de caminar, desactivar luces y curar a los pokemons que habían sufrido deshidratación debido a la fuerte luz artificial que daban las malditas linternas industriales.

Pero cada vez que se acercaba a algún pokémon con fuerte semejanza a conocer algún ataque tipo veneno se ponía algo tenso.

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Pikachu y los líderes de gimnasio que le acompañaban.

Sin embargo los tres tuvieron el inusual acuerdo de dejar ese tema para después. Había que seguir investigando.

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraron con algo fuera de lo común: un Clefa siendo hostigado por un pokémon gatuno en dos patas.

—Ese Miauth es es del equipo rocket— comento Ash, reconociendo inmediatamente al enemigo.

—Eso significa que ellos están detrás de esto— agregó molesta la pelirroja.

—Realmente pensé que Red les había destrozado… muy bien. Ash, tu enfocate en salvar al Clefa tan pronto demos una distracción ¿Entendido? Tomas al Clefairy y te vas.— el mayor del grupo dio instrucciones mientras sacaba un mapa de su mochila.

—Misty y yo hemos pasado tantas veces por aquí que sabemos las rutas. Usa esto y sal de aquí, nos veremos en el centro pokemon que hay pasando el monte— agregó y tras pensarlo bien volvió a hablar: —Si llegas y no estamos o ha pasado una horas, avisa a la enfermera. Eso nos traerá refuerzos—

El joven asintió. Realmente no quería dejar solos a sus amigos y mucho menos aventurarse _solo_ al resto de la caverna, pero debía de confiar en sus compañeros de viaje, y ese pequeño pokemon tipo hada estaba en serios aprietos.

Aparte, solo debía de asegurarse el llegar al centro Pokemon, y tanto Brock como misty eran fuertes, por lo que la posibilidad de encontrarlos camino a la salida era muy grande.

Todo estaría bien.

Así que el chico tomo una bocanada de aire, se puso su gorra hacia atrás y asintió con determinación a pesar del miedo que sentía. Una vez Ash asintió, Brock y Misty se pusieron en posición.

Uno bloqueando la entrada y el otro acercándose al pokémon atacante, mientras que Ash y Pikachu se acercaron a la escena por detras, listos para correr, recoger al tipo hada y huir.

Oh al menos ese era el plan porque el gato parlante se puso una pata en un aparato cerca de su oído y gruñendo por lo bajo se alejó por las sombras, desapareciendo en unos instantes.

—okay… eso fue—antes de que Ash pudiera terminar su oración, el suelo se sacudió.

abriendo enormes grietas bajo los pies de los chicos y separándolos.

—¡Ash!— Misty y Brock gritaron en preocupación al ver como el menor del grupo quedaba separado de ellos.

Y al ver como los ojos del joven entrenador se abrían en total terror.

Durante los pocos segundos que podían ver su rostro entre las piedras que caían, podían ver el pavor contra el que el joven peleaba.

Un temor que de poco a poco estaba ganando fuerza y hacía que pequeños asomos de lágrima se asomaron por las orbes del chico.

—¡Clefaaaa!— la tormentosa e histérica voz del pokémon hada hizo que todos voltean a un pedazo de tierra que se estaba desmoronando cada vez más, y que al parecer estaba siendo sepultado.

—¡Clefairy!— Ash no sabía qué pasaba pero su cuerpo se movió solo.

De un salto estaba a unos metros del pokémon con los brazos extendidos haciendo clara señal para que saltara a ellos.

Y el pequeño pokemon acepto.

Saltando a los brazos del niño quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, justo antes de ser atrapado por una lluvia de piedras.

—¡ASH!—

Los gritos de Misty y Brock fueron lo último que escuchó antes de que una roca le golpearse en la cabeza.

* * *

Át"stil estaba preocupado, confundido y algo histérico.

At"tós o Ash como tambíen se le conocía a su entrenador estaba noqueado. Las piedras habían caído y el temblor término hacía unos segundos, pero Ash seguía sin abrir los ojos y estaba seguro que sus alas estaban algo heridas.

"¿Qué hacer?" Repetía la mente del pokemon seguía tratando de sacar alguna solución al problema actual: separados. Hay rockets en las cavernas, At"ós y Clefairy heridos. Podía escuchar los llamados de Misty y Brock quienes trataban de hacer un espacio para poder reencontrarse.

—Pikachu— La voz de su entrenador logró que se enfocara completamente en el aquí y ahora.

Volteando rápidamente a ver al niño, quien estaba con un brazo agarrando al tipo hada y con el otro buscando una forma de incorporarse.

—¡ _Ash!—_ El pokémon tipo eléctrico rápido se puso al lado de su compañero, dejando escapar algunos destellos para iluminar el espacio.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó el niño. El roedor asintió antes de acercarse y olfatear a su humano, asegurándose de que no hubiese algún presagio de muerte cerca.

—Estoy bien.. eso creo, ¿Cómo esta Clefairy?—

— _Sigue sin despertar—_

Ash asintió, antes de quitarse la mochila.

Las mochilas para viajes pokémon eran una total maravilla entre la tecnología y la moda.

Tenían unos bolsillos especiales en los que podías guardar de forma clasificatoria ciertos objetos, que eran minimizados en datos, y compactados hasta ser menos que un pequeño rectángulo en cada uno de los bolsillos.

De tal forma que en el bolsillo de objetos clave encontrarias medicina y otras cosas sin ningún problema y podrás cargar todo lo que ocuparas sin lastimarte la espalda o preocuparte por espacio.

Pero la mochila de Ash estaba especialmente diseñada para tener ciertos amortiguadores que le apoyaban a sus alitas.

Ash mete mano a la mochila y sacó unas cuantas bayas horán y una poción.

—Creo que con esto estará bien— Pensó en voz alta antes de darle el tratamiento al tipo hada.

—¡¿Ash?! ¡¿Puedes escucharnos?!— La distante voz de Misty y Brock logro hacer que el chico recordara algo importante.

—¡EStoy bien!— gritó. Y mientras trataba de hablar con ellos, Pikachu vio como el tipo hada despertaba.

— _¿Que paso?—_ preguntó.

— _Un terremoto. ¿Estas bien?. Ash hizo lo que pudo para despertarte—_

El pokemon rosado ladea la cabeza al escuchar la respuesta y tras verificar que la mayor parte de sus heridas estaban curadas gracias a las habilidades de las pociones, asintió.

— _Sí, estoy bien—_

Át'sil suspiro aliviado.

Ahora solo debían encontrar una forma de salir de ahí sin que algo más pasará.

— _¿Sabes como salir de aquí?—_ preguntó.

El pokemon nativo de las cavernas miró a su alrededor antes de cerrar los ojos y olfatear un poco.

— _Los túneles no han sido cerrados de todo. Se como salir de aquí—_ informó el pokemon.

— _Eso es bueno, deja aviso a Ash—_

Át'sil se volteo para empezar a jalar un poco del pantalón de su amigo, llamando así su atención.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó.

— _Sabe cómo salir—_

Ash espero unos segundos antes de verificar si había entendido bien el mensaje.

—¿El sabe como salir?— al ver el asentimiento de su compañero voltio otra vez a ver a las rocas de las cuales atrás se encontraban sus … amigos.

—¡Misty, Brock! ¡Clefary sabe como salir de aquí! ¿nos vemos en el centro pokemon?—

Un momento después se escuchó una afirmativa.

—Esta bien, solo ten cuidado ¿si?— se escuchó la voz de Brock.

—Y no dudes en pelear si es necesario— El consejo de Misty fue algo difícil de contestar. ¿pelear? esperaba que no fuese necesario. Realmente no quería tener que pelear contra otros rockets.

Sí bien ya se había dado a la idea de que tendría que pelear de poco a poco si quería cumplir con su promesa al león, sus propias dudas sobre sus promesas pasadas y el pesado secreto a su espalda le seguían impidiendo sentirse a gusto con las peleas, y ahora que los tipos malos andaban entrometiendose no podía llegar a una conclusión sobre su posible meta.

Metas… Desde que Misty le había hecho la pregunta, el niño no dejaba de preguntarse cuál podría ser su meta.

Pero eso era algo que después meditará. Ahora tenía que salir de la cueva… La cual estaba ahora más estrecha debido al derrumbe.

Ash suspiró.

Esto sería difícil.

* * *

Brock veía algo preocupado la formación rocosa que se creó tras el deslave.

A pesar de ser el experto en rocas y tierras no tenía mucha idea sobre cómo podrían estar ahora los túneles en el paso, pero había algo que tenía muy en cuenta por la forma en que las rocas habían caído.

Esto no era natural.

En un desastre provocado por alguien o algo más.

Por lo general en un deslave, terremoto o sismo, las rocas solían caer en granel sin un patrón específico, y empezaba con pequeños hundimientos en el suelo antes de que las pesadas rocas terminaran de rodar.

Aquí las grietas salieron de la nada, y las piedras cayeron en lugares específicos, dejándolos encerrados y divididos.

Aparte estaban los alumbrados clandestinos y viendo un poco más a fondo podía observar rastros de excavaciones y maquinaria pesada.

—Creo andan tras las rocas luna— comentó.

A lo que la chica de especialidad acuática asintió.

—Lo que me preocupa es que los rockets anden en esto. Estoy segura que han de querer algo más que solo las piedra luna—

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, estas marcas de aquí están algo quemadas por lo que parece ser rayos x, así que andan buscando algo.—

La joven se acercó a ver los descubrimientos del moreno, descubriendo que efectivamente en una zona donde aparecían algunas marcas de excavación, habían pedazos de tierra quemadas por componentes químicos.

Esto solo hacía que la preocupación de los dos líderes de gimnasio se amplificaron.

Algo definitivamente estaba mal aquí.

—Necesito sacar a Geodude y que haga una prueba en la tierra, una vez hecho eso puedo sacar a Onix para reabrir el paso entre los escombros—

Misty levantó una ceja al escuchar el plan de acción, pero luego recordó que todos los pokemon especialistas para los líderes de gimnasio debían de tener un entrenamiento específico para poder apoyar como miembros de rescate en situaciones como estas.

Por lo que Geodude y Onix eran la única manera segura de salir y tratar de reabrir los pasos.

* * *

Mientras eso pasaba, Ash y Pikachu seguían al nativo tipo hada por los estrechos caminos que se habían formado.

Esperando pacientemente a que tanto su guia como su compañero decidieron que era totalmente seguro que él pasase por ahí.

Pero… en más de una ocasión, tuvo que tragar saliva en seco y morderse el labio hasta sangrar, pues sus alas se quejaban del maltrato dado al tener que rozarlas con las paredes del túnel o juntarlas demás a su cuerpo para poder pasar por algunos de los estrechos túneles.

Cosas que no pasaban desapercibidas por el tipo eléctrico, que trataba de escarbar y ensanchar lo más posible los huecos cuando su guía les indicaba que era seguro.

Los tres seres habían dado algunas vueltas, y turnos, tomando algunos túneles más antes de llegar a lo que parecía ser una cámara en mitad de dos entradas a otras partes de la montaña, el espacio era grande y alto, lo suficientemente alto para tener una especie de plataformas entre el lugar.

" _objetivo"_ La voz mental hizo que Ash saltara antes de voltear a ver una pequeña saliente rocosa a uno metros sobre su cabeza, donde estaba sentado tranquilamente el amo del rayo en Jotho.

" _Puede definirse como Objetivo un fin deseable que se establece intencionalmente y que se supone que influye en las posteriores actividades de la persona. Por ejemplo los objetivos educativos se refieren primordialmente al aprendizaje, memoria y transferencia de conductas cognitivas, mientras que en otros ámbitos se refieren a ciertos aprendizajes espesificos."_ el cuadrupedo tigre de sable tomó un momento para dejar que sus palabras se registraron en la mente del muchacho antes de volver a hablar, " _Se pueden definir los objetivos en función de su origen, tiempo en alcanzarlos, especificación de estos, contenido y nivel se perfección que requieren._

 _》_ _Los objetivos pueden ser externos"_ ante eso la mirada del pokémon se dirigió al bolsillo donde sobresalía la pokédex, "o internos" dijo mirando específicamente a Pikachu.

" _así que dime; At"tos. ¿de qué tipo es tu objetivo y cómo harás para alcanzarlo?"_

El niño parpadeó al escuchar la pregunta.

¿Objetivos? ¿Qué era eso? Más importante, ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando por cosas así?

—¿At'tos?, No entiendo, tu y Entei me han dicho algo similar, pero no entiendo nada, ¿Objetivos y metas? no se que hacer, solo trato de cumplir con promesas— El chico realmente no podía comprender qué era lo que querían de él.

Durante años su única meta era que nadie más del pueblo viesen sus alas, jugar un poco o tratar de caerles bien a la gente sin que se lastimaran sus extremidades extras, pero al parecer eso no eran metas, eran cosas de a diario que necesitaba hacer, una rutina si quieres llamarlo así.

Al parecer objetivos y metas eran algo mucho más complicado y necesario en el campo de la vida.

Y Él era una persona que solo se enfoco en hacer lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir un día más en la cruel vida de niños y adultos.

Al parecer el rayo mayor entendió lo que estaba sucediendo en la mente del chico.

" _No lo tomes a mal, las promesas siempre se pueden cumplir de una u otra manera, de momento tienes dos ¿no? Una en lecho de muerte y otra hecha a mi hermano"_ el tigre saltó de su lugar en la saliente y se acercó al niño.

" _La salida es más adelante, ya me encargue de los malos. Pero… tu necesitas ponerte una meta. De lo contrario, ¿Cómo piensas cumplir tus promesas?"_ con eso el legendario cuadrupedo se alejo.

Antes de esperar a que el niño caminara un poco tras de el.

 _"Las metas y objetivos son importantes, de lo contrario las mentes se pierden y pueden ser arrastradas fácilmente entre los abismos. Como estos hombres"_ dijo tras un rato y señaló con su hocico hacia un lado donde unos miembros del equipo rocket estaban tirados con algunas chispas eléctricas saliendo de su cuerpo de vez en cuando.

Unos minutos pasaron en silencio mientras que Ash trataba de procesar la nueva información. ¿En serio esa gente había sido como el?

" _Te esperare con mis hermanos en la punta del monte, espero ver tu mente menos nublada. ¡Hasta entonces Ala Alba!"_ El legendario sacó de sus pensamientos al niño solo para que volviese a ellos tras que desapareciera entre las rocas.

* * *

Para cuando Brock y Misty lograron reencontrarse con el chico, este ya tenía amarrados a los miembros del equipo maligno y se encontraba observando como sus pokemon y el tipo hada hablaban sobre varios temas en específico.

Aunque ambos líderes estaban sorprendidos de que el chico se las hubiese arreglado solo, sabían que algo había pasado, más que nada porque el niño tenía en sus expresivos ojos una mirada de reflexión y duda sobre algo que posiblemente había visto de una forma distinta toda su vida.

Y esa mirada duro aun cuando terminaron de tumbar los faros y sacar a los delincuentes, se despabiló un poco tras que los Clefairy les agradecieron con recuerditos y mostrándoles la salida.

Pero tras que la oficial Jenny tomará en custodia a los miembros caídos de la organización delictiva, la mirada volvió a nublar esos ojos castaños.

"Como ellos" pensó Ash, viendo cómo la patrulla se alejaba.

—Realmente,— la voz llamó la atención de los líderes.

—¿Realmente puedo llegar a terminar a terminar como ellos?—preguntó algo temeroso de la respuesta pero al mismo tiempo tratando de obtenerla con un fervor único.

Necesitaba que los dos más experimentados que él le negaran o confirmaran lo dicho por el rayo.

Realmente necesitaba saber si todo este tiempo anduvo caminando en las penumbras sin algún indicio de dirección sin saber que eso lo podría llevar a un precipicio sin fondo.

Brock y Misty se vieron entre sí, antes de asentir.

—Ash, es cierto que muy seguido las mentes sin metas pueden ser fácilmente engañadas y manipuladas para formar parte de algo peligroso— empezó a confirmar la situación la joven entrenadora de tipos agua.

—Pero es normal que un joven como tú tenga dudas en cuanto que hacer o a que parte de la enorme rama de variantes del entrenador ser parte de, sin embargo es importante que mantengas siempre tus ideales firmes y trates de ponerte aunque sea una meta a corto plazo— siguió la explicación Brock, siendo amable y explicando un poco más la situación.

Ash comprendió.

Estaba bien no saber que hacer, más era peligroso por lo general.

Y habiendo tantas opciones, supuso que empezar con algo chico estaría bien.

El necesitaba algo de respuesta y los legendarios habían dicho que lo esperaban, ¿no?

—Creo que… tengo una especie de meta— comentó mientras fijaba su vista en un punto lejano de la cordillera.

Su comentario fue recibido con apoyadoras, alegres y orgullosas sonrisas.

Haciendo que las barreras internas de Ash se resquebrajó un poco, dejando que la luz y el aire de la esperanza y el amor se colaran entre los huecos y dieran una calidez que nutriera de poco a poco el pequeño corazón opacado por las dudas y el dolor.

Ash sonrió un poco.

Pero Pikachu vio con felicidad que esa sonrisa alcanzaba a reflejar en esos ojos chocolate algo de determinación, alegría y asombro.

Por primera vez desde que le conocían, Pikachu, Brock y Misty vieron un pequeño destello del verdadero Ash, y que este era sinónimo de vida.

Algo que en secreto, los tres juraron hacer de todo para nutrir a esa chispa escondida y que volviese a ser el fuego que estaba destinado a ser.

Fue ahí que la historia de Ash Ketchum realmente empezó a vivir.

* * *

yop: perdón por tardar pero enserio este capítulo como me dio dolor de cabeza para que pudiese encajar bien al final.

Ks: y no ayuda tu nueva obsesión con el anime de gegege no kitaro o los problemas de la titulación.

Yop: no la verdad no, pero debes de agradecer que Kitaro me dio una idea clave para poder poner esto bien.

Ks: eso y el libro de español en la biblioteca.

Yop: era de historia pedagógica pero sip.

Ks: okay ¿comentarios?

Yop: eee oh si! Hora de responderles!

 **Megachari43:** pueees aquí está!, perdón por la espera, realmente espero que valga la pena el que hayas tenido que aguantar mucho.

 **Neoexistetahuaki:** ¡Somos dos!

 **Taichikudo534:** me alegra mucho que te esté gustando! Y lo tendré en cuenta, en cuanto los errores, gracias por avisarme de ellos! Tratare de corregirlos cuando pueda.

 **Cerezo. dulce 11:** ¡Me alegra mucho saber que te encantará! Y perdón por tardar pero realmente quiero que este fic sea lo más correcto psicológicamente hablando, así que toma algo de tiempo planificar bien todo, pero me alegra que te esté gustando n.n

ks: un gran gracias a todos los nuevos favoritos y seguidores, así como a todos los leyentes anónimos.

Yop: ustedes realmente hacen que siga adelante con cada proyecto. ¡los quiero mucho!

Ks: por ahora es todo.

Yop: ¡Ica mayolo xinompaqui y nos vemos pronto!


End file.
